Princess Penelope
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope Garcia goes to Virginia to spend the summer with her best friend JJ?, what happens when she meets and falls in love with Derek Morgan?, will they get to live happily ever after or will an arranged marriage pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Penelope-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia Rossi was sitting in her bedroom when somebody knocked on her door, she looked up and smiled as she saw her father walk into the room. She sat up and said, "hi father, to what do I owe this visit"?, he sat down beside her on the bed and said, "kitten I wanted to come talk to you about a few things".

She smiled and said, "okay", he put his hand on hers and said, "I know that you're wanting to go spend the summer with your friend Jennifer", she nodded her head and said "I do daddy, I do". Dave said, "I don't want to smother you but you're a princess and being a princess you have to act a certain way".

Penelope said, "father have I at any time acted out or did anything to embarrass you"?, he said, "no daughter you have not but", Penelope said, "pleaseeeeee father I just want to go to Virginia and have some fun with my best friend this summer". Dave looked at his daughter and said, "if I let you go will you promise me that you won't do anything that you might regret later"?, Penelope said, "I won't, I promise".

Dave thought for a minute and then Penelope said, "sooooooo does this mean I can go spend the summer with Jayje"?, Dave looked at the smiling, happy face of his daughter and said, "yes but I expect several calls a week". Penelope hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek and said, "and you'll get them daddy, I promise".

He then watched as she grabbed her cell phone and ran across her large room, Dave said, "where are you going"?, she said, "I've got to let JJ know that I get to spend the summer with her". Dave grinned as his daughter disappeared out into the hallway, he looked at a family picture that was sitting on Penelopes bedside table and said, "I hope I don't live to regret this Grace".

Meanwhile in the garden a very excited Penelope dialed her friends number and after a few rings she heard, "heyyy Garcie, what's up"?, Penelope said, "are you sitting down"?, JJ said, "yeah why"?, Penelope said, "he said yes, I can come and spend the summer with you in Virginia" and both girls squealed in excitement.

JJ said, "that's awesome, I hope you don't mind bunking with me"?, Penelope said, "not at all Jayje, not at all" and then the two girls spent almost an hour making summer plans before they ended the call so that Penelope could get packed. JJ looked up when her friend Emily knocked on her door.

She motioned for Emily to come in and when she did JJ said, "you just missed a call from my friend Penelope", Emily said, "how is she doing"?, JJ said, "she's good and you'll get to meet her in a few days because her father has agreed to let her spend the entire summer here with me in Virginia".

Emily said, "that's amazing JJ, I can't wait to meet her", JJ said, "and I can't wait to introduce her to you, Spence, Hotch and Derek", Emily said, "do you really think it's a good idea to introduce her to Derek"?, JJ said, "why wouldn't it"?, Emily said, "well you know his reputation Jayje, surely you don't want her to date a boy like him".

JJ said, "weren't you panting after him last year Em"?, she said, "that was before I grew up and got with a real man, my Aaron is the best thing that's ever happened to me". JJ said, "and Spence is the best thing that's happened to me", Emily said, "you and Spencer make a cute couple, you always have".

JJ smiled and said, "so do you and Aaron", Emily said, "sooooooooo how are things going with you and Spencer"?, JJ said, "great, why, how are things with you and Aaron"?, she said, "I've never been happier, he's so sweet and loving and he knows how to keep me satisfied if you know what I mean"?, JJ laughed and threw a pillow at Emily and said, "TMI Em, TMI".

A few minutes later JJ looked at Emily and said, "did you and Derek everrrrrr you know"?, she said, "JJ ARE YOU CRAZY, NO, WE NEVER DID ANYTHING, HE'S SUCH A" and JJ said, "alright alright calm down I was just asking". Emily said, "and I just answered you, no Derek and I never went out, we never dated, we never had sex, we didn't do anything".

JJ said, "soooooo you were a virgin when you and Hotch got together"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep, what about you"?, JJ said, "I was a virgin until I started going with Spence". Emily said, "sooooooo you and the little genius are knocking boots"?, JJ laughed and said, "you did not just say knocking boots".

Emily said, "I did soooo are you"?, JJ said, "yes, yes we are and he's amazing", Emily put her leg under her and said, "do tell, do tell" and JJ said, "I'll make a deal with you, I'll tell you about me and Spence and you can tell me about you and Aaron". Emily opened her mouth to say deal when she looked up and saw Reid, Hotch and Derek standing at her front door.

She motioned for them to come in, Spencer sat down beside her and Hotch sat down beside Emily and Derek plopped down beside Spencer and said, "soooo what's up tonight ladies"?, JJ said, "well I have some exciting news". Reid said, "what is it Jayje"?, JJ said, "my friend Penelope is coming for a visit".

Derek said, "Penelope, who's she, I don't remember you talking about her"?, Hotch said, "that's because you weren't here, you were out with Christina, or was it Kelly or Katie or" and Derek said, "alright I get the point". Derek looked at JJ and said, "how long is she staying"?, JJ smiled and said, "the entire summer and I can't wait for you all to meet her".

Derek said, "you got a picture of her"?, JJ said, "yeah hang on" and she pulled up a few pictures on her cell and said, "here this is her", Derek took the cell into his hands and said, "wow, she's beautiful". JJ said, "smitten already are ya"?, Derek said, "I mean it Jayje, she's beautiful and I can't wait to meet her".

JJ said, "well she'll be here Friday sooooo I was thinking that maybe we could have a welcome to town party for her", Emily said, "ohhhh that sounds like fun". Derek smiled and kept looking at the pictures of Penelope on JJ's phone, while nobody was looking he sent a few of her pictures to himself and then handed her cell back.

Meanwhile Penelope was packing and talking to herself, she said, 'I can't wait to get to Virginia and meet Jayjes friends, I can't wait for a summer of fun and who knows maybe romance" as she then re started packing her bags because the sooner she got packed the sooner she would be ready to start her summer adventures with her best friend Jennifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Penelope-Ch 2

Penelope was so excited as she sat on her family jet, she couldn't wait to spend the summer with JJ, they had met because JJ's dad and her dad were best friends. Penelope and JJ grew up spending a lot of time together, they would take turns spending time at each others houses but that changed when Penelopes mom died.

Dave couldn't take the change on losing her to so he kept her close to him, she was home taught and pretty much alone except for her teachers that would come to her. Penelope excelled at everything she tried, especially computers, she was the best computer analyst that her teachers had ever seen.

The entire flight from California to Virginia Penelope saw thinking and wondering, wondering what JJ's new friends would think of her, would they like her, would they give her a chance and want to get to know her. JJ knew that she couldn't tell anybody about Penelopes true identity, that nobody could know she was a princess because it would be dangerous for her and for them.

As she walked through the airport she smiled when she saw JJ standing there, she said, "JAYJEEEEEE" as the two girls ran toward each other giggling, as JJ threw her arms around her friend she said, "welcome to Virginia Garcie". Penelope said, "thanks for having me", JJ said, "of course, you are always welcome here Penelope, always".

The girls walked over to get her luggage and JJ said, "so I take it your guards are close"?, she nodded her head and said, " yeah see the dark haired man right over there and the blonde over there"?, JJ said, "yep". Penelope said, "well they're my shadows while I'm here", JJ said, "well at least your here", Penelope said, "I'm so excited to meet your new friends".

JJ said, "you're going to love them and they're going to love you", Penelope grabbed some of her bags and said, "I hope so", JJ grabbed the others and said, "trust me Garcie you're going to have an amazing summer here". Both girls smile and giggled as they headed through the airport exit, once outside they put her luggage into the back of her car and pull away from the curb.

Penelope said, "sooooo what's on the agenda for today"?, she said, "well my friends want to meet you soooo they're waiting for you at my house", she said, "none of them know about me though, right"?, she said, "nope, nobody but me and my parents know your true identity". She spent the entire ride back to JJ's house looking out the window at the beautiful scenery.

Everything was so amazing and soon she was pulling up in front of JJ's house and they jumped out and grabbed her bags and started heading inside, they got to the porch and the door opened and she heard, "SURPRISEEEEEEEE". Penelope said, "thank you guys, thank you so much", they put the luggage down and JJ said, "guys this is Penelope and Penelope this is the everybody".

Penelope said, "I've seen your pictures, let me see, this is your boyfriend Spencer, right"?, Reid said, "correct and it's nice to meet you Penelope", she then looked at the dark haired woman beside him and said, "you're Emily right", Emily grinned and said, "guilty as charged". Her eyes then fell to the handsome man holding Emilys hand and she said, "and you're Aaron".

Aaron said, "yep and please call me Hotch", Penelope said, "nice to meet you Hotch", Hotch said, "and it's nice to meet you to Penelope", she then looked at the dark skinned boy standing beside Hotch and said, "and you're Derek Morgan". Derek held out his hand and said, "nice to meet you Penelope", the second their hands touched she instantly started tingling all over.

She blushed and said, "nice to meet you to Derek", he winked at her and then said, "we hope you're hungry because we arranged a little meet and greet for ya", she said, "awesome because I'm starving" as they all then turned around and headed toward the dining room to enjoy the food and engage in some conversations so they could all get to know each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Penelope-Ch 3

They spent the next hour or so eating, laughing and talking as they got to know each other, they agreed to sit and watch movies today so that Penelope could rest. She was tired from the trip so sitting at home watching movies with her new friends sounded good to her, they were all walking toward the living room.

Penelope sat down on the couch and JJ sat down on one side of her and Derek on the other, Reid said, "what do you want to watch Penelope"?, she said, "how about a romantic comedy"?, Reid said, "hmmmm, ohhhh what about this Madea movie"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh I love Diary Of A Mad Black Woman".

Reid put the movie in and said, "then that will be the first movie we watch" as he clicked play and the opening credits started rolling up the television screen. Penelope was enjoying the movie and then Derek put his arm around her and scooted a little closer, she felt her heart racing, he was so hot, so sexy and she could feel that they had a mutual attraction.

She knew that she'd have to take things slow because she'd never had a relationship, she was to busy studying and spending time wither her father at all of his events. Penelope licked her lips and said to herself, "relationship, calm down Garcie he just put his arm around you while you watch a movie, it doesn't mean anything, nothing at all".

Penelope glanced over and saw Hotch and Emily cuddled up and she saw Reid and JJ start holding hands, it was only a few minutes before Derek reached over and took her hand in his. She looked at him and he whispered, "is it okay if I hold your hand"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, yeah, sure" and he smiled and gently squeezed her hand and whispered, "good'.

They all sat laughing as they watched the rest of the movie and when it was over Penelope said, "ya know Derek, that one man in the movie looked a lot like you". He laughed and said, "you're not the first person to tell me that baby girl but I don't see it", hearing him call her baby girl made her heart race, maybe just maybe Derek wanted to be more than just her friend.

A few minutes later Emily said, "PG can you swim"?, she said, "yeah, why"?, she said, "I've got an idea then, why don't we go outside to the back yard and go swimming, it's so hot and the water would feel sooooooo good". JJ looked at Penelope and said, "what abweout it Garcie, you up for it"?, she said, "sure", JJ said, "alright us girls will get ready in my room and you boys can get ready in the pool house".

They all stood up and headed in separate directions, Derek took one final glance at Penelope as she headed down the hall, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and Hotch said, "easy Romeo, you just met her". Derek said, "it's different with her man, it's like I've known her my entire life", Reid said, "it's obvious that the two are you are attracted to each other".

Derek said, "ya think she likes me to"?, Reid said, "duhhhhh Morgan, of course she does", Hotch said, "oh yeah man she likes you", Derek grinned and said, "good and something tells me that this is going to be an amazing summer". Reid laughed and said, "Derek and Penelope sitting in a tre g", Derek laughed and said, "sounds good to me pretty boy, sounds good to me" and the boys all laughed as they slipped into their swimming trunks and headed outside to the pool deck to wait on the girls.

Meanwhile inside Penelope said, "you are all so nice", Emily said, "we really like ya PG", Penelope said, "and I really like all of you to Em", Emily said, "sooooooo what's going on between you and Derek"?, Penelope said, "I don't know what you mean". Emily said, "ohhhhh come on, it's obvious to anyone with eyes that you and Derek are already hot for each other".

Penelope smiled and said, "he's sweet, sexy and so kind", Emily said, "he likes you to but let me give you some advice, take things easy with him because his attention doesn't stay with one girl to long soooo don't get to attached to him". JJ said, "Em", Emily said, "I'm sorry", she headed toward the door and said, "I'll meet you girls downstairs, I'm gonna grab some lemonade".

When it was just Penelope and JJ Penelope said, "what did she mean"?, JJ said, "she's just jealous because she wanted Derek before her and Aaron got together and he didn't want her that's all". She said, "I've never had a relationship before Jayje, I'm a little scared", JJ said, "don't worry Garcie just go with the flow, if you like Derek and he likes you then go for it, enjoy it because you're only young "?, Penelope said, "right" as they wrapped the towels around their waists and headed down to rejoin Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Penelope-Ch 4

Derek, Hotch and Reid were laughing and talking when the door opened up and the girls stepped out, Emily smiled and winked at Hotch and said, "see anything you like"?, he said, "ohhhh yeah" as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. JJ giggled and said, "come on Garcie it'll be okay".

Penelope walked slowly beside her friend, she was uncomfortable in her 2 piece, she felt she was over exposed so to speak, Derek grinned and said, "looking good baby girl, looking reallllllll good". Reid walked over to JJ and whispered, "you're looking hot Jayje, smoking hot" and she grinned and said, "thanks" before kissing his lips gently.

Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "I feel a little under dressed", he put his hand on hers and said, "you look absolutely amazing". She weakly smiled and said, "thanks", he said, "you ready to dive right in"?, she nodded her head and said, "I guess", he stood up and held out his hand.

She slid her hand in his and grinned as he helped her up, by the time they got over to the pool everybody else was already splashing around on the deep end. Derek dived in and when he surfaced he said, "come on beautiful, the water's warm", she took a deep breath and dived right in beside him.

When she resurfaced she said, "this water feels amazing" as she dunked the back of her hair back into the water, Derek couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful, breath takingly beautiful. Penelope said, "are you alright"?, he said, "never better", JJ then swam over and said, "everything okay with you guys"?, Penelope said, "just fine Jayje".

JJ said, "you two are more than welcome to join us on the other side of the pool", Derek said, "I like spending alone time with Penelope over here", he looked at Penelope and said, "as long as that's alright with you"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's fine with me". JJ winked and said, "cool, have fun" before she swam back over to rejoin the others.

Over the next couple of hours Derek and Penelope spent time talking, really talking and getting to know each other, he told her about his dad dying when he was a young boy and how his mom had raised him and his sisters alone. She said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he smiled at her and said, "thanks beautiful".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "my mom died when I was a little girl so my dad had to raise me on his own", Derek said, "he didn't remarry"?, she shook her head and said, "nope". He swam closer and leaned in and said, "I really want to kiss you", she took a deep breath and said, "I'd like that to".

Derek caressed her cheek and then leaned in and gently kissed her lips, when their lips touched it was like she was floating above the water, she felt so free". Derek wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and moaned against his lips.

They pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers and said, "that was amazing", she said, "that was amazeballs", he laughed and said, "is that good"?, she said, "that's sooooooooo good". JJ had looked over at the happy couple and smiled as she watched them holding hands and kissing.

She was happy for Penelope, Derek was a good guy and he deserved to be happy, they both did, Reid kissed the side of JJ's neck and said, "whatcha looking at"?, JJ said, "Penelope and Derek". Reid said, "they make a cute couple, not as cute as us but they make a cute couple", JJ nodded her head yes in agreement.

Meanwhile in California Dave was sitting and looking out the window, he was really missing his daughter, she was his guiding light, his heart and she kept him grounded so to speak. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door, he said, "come in", the maid stepped in and said, "sir you have a visitor".

Dave said, "a visitor, who"?, she said, "King Douglas Davis", he said, "show him in, show him in", she came back in a couple of minutes later with king Douglas right behind her. After he sat down Dave said, "some coffee please"?, she said, "yes sir" and after she was gone Dave said, "so Douglas what brings you here today"?, he said, "my son Sam".

Dave said, "Sam, what about him"?, Douglas said, "I'm here to start the process in arranging a marriage between my son Sam and your daughter Penelope". Dave sat there looking at him and said, "well my daughter isn't here right now", Douglas said, "when will she be back, we can start the process then"?, Dave said, "she's visiting a friend".

Douglas said, "here in town"?, Dave said, "no", Douglas said, "well David, where is she"?, he said, "for her safety I'm not announcing where she is, I'm sure you understand". He nodded his head and said, "I do but I really want our lines to wed, that would bring a huge merger to our companys and our kingdoms".

Dave nodded his head and said, "it would but I don't know if I want to go down that avenue with Penelope", Douglas said, "what avenue"?, he said, "the arranged marriage". Douglas said, "of course you do that way you can guarantee the future happiness of your daughter and our companys and I know you want that don't you"?, Dave said, "well Penelope is out of town and won't be back for a while, she's out of town for the summer".

Douglas said, "FOR THE SUMMER"?, Dave said, "yes, for the summer, she's visiting a friend", their conversation stopped when the maid walked in carrying a tray that contained their coffee. After pouring them both some coffee and placing it in front of them Dave smiled and said, "thank you, that will be all", she said, "yes sir" and turned around and walked out making sure to close the door behind him.

Douglas said, "Dave I want to go ahead and start the process and then later this summer when your daughter returns home everything will be ready for the ceremony". Dave said, "I told you I haven't decided if I want to go down that road with her", Douglas took a sip of coffee and then said, "you will David, you will".


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Penelope-Ch 5

The friends spent the majority of the evening in the pool laughing and splashing around and then when it started getting cold Penelope excused herself from the pool and headed inside. Derek followed her and stood in the living room until she came back down, when she returned she was fully dressed and had a towel covering her hair.

Derek said, "so how has your first day been so far"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "I've had a blast", Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "good, me to". As he held her in his arms he said, "soooooo you don't have any brothers or sisters and it's just you and your dad"?, she said, "correct".

He smiled and said, "anything else you want to tell me"?, she said, "well I" and the door opened and the rest of the gang came inside, JJ said, "what's wrong"?, Derek said, "baby girl here was going to tell me a secret and then you all came in". JJ looked at Penelope and said, "Garcie can you help me for a minute"?, she said, "yeah sure" and then was practically pulled up the stairs.

When they got up into their room she said, "please don't tell me that you were going to tell him the truth, that you're a princess"?, she said, "I was Jayje, I soooooooo was". JJ said, "Penelope if anybody finds out that you're a princess you're life will be in danger", Penelope said, "I know Jayje but I don't like keeping secrets".

JJ said, "I know you don't but right now it's the best thing", she said, "but", JJ said, "no buts Penelope, right now you can't tell them the truth", she sighed and nodded her head yes. JJ said, "alright now I'm going to need you to promise me", Penelope said, "seriously"?, JJ held out her pinky and said, "yes, we're going to pinky swear".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and then the girls intertwined their fingers and JJ said, "you need to say that I pinky promise that I won't tell anybody the truth". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I pinky promise that I won't tell anybody the truth", JJ said, "I know that it wasn't fair for me to do that but right now it's safer for us all".

Penelope smiled and said, "I know, I know", JJ said, "soooooo you and Morgan", Penelope said ,"what about us"?, JJ said, "looks like you're getting close". Penelope said, "we are Jayje and I really hate lying to him", JJ said, "why don't you focus on having fun and spending time with everybody and less on the fact that we're lying", she nodded her head yes as both girls then turned around and headed back downstairs to rejoin the others.

Derek looked up and said, "it's about time you two came back, what were you doing"?, JJ said, "we were talking to her dad", Derek said, "I bet he's missing you already isn't he"?, Penelope said, "yeah, me and my father are very close". Derek said "yeah so are me and my mom", Reid said, "well guys what do you want to do now"?, Penelope yawned and JJ said, "how about we call it a day".

Emily said, "sounds like a plan, looks like PG is exhausted", Penelope said, "sorry everybody but I guess all the packing and the flight wore me out", Hotch said ,"no problem, get some rest tonight and we'll be back in the morning". Penelope said, "sounds good, sounds real good", as Emily was walking toward the door JJ said, "Garcie do you care if I ask Em to stay tonight"?, Penelope said, "no it's fine with me Jayje".

JJ said, "hey Em, you wanna stay over tonight"?, she smiled and said, "are you sure"?, JJ said, "of course we're sure", Emily said, "sure, I'd love to stay, I'll be right back I'm gonna walk Aaron out". JJ nodded her head and said, "okay, I'll walk Spence out to", Derek smiled and said, "I'll tell Penelope goodnight and I'll be right out".

When it was just the two of the in them in the house Derek said, "good night beautiful" as he ran his hand up her arm and said, "sleep tight, sweet dreams", she felt herself shiver at his touch the had never felt like this before, truth be known she's never had a real relationship before, she'd been kissed a few times but nothing other that.

The way she was brought up sex was something that was saved for the wedding night and so far she had been able to live up to that but with the way she was feeling about Derek she didn't know how much longer she was going to abstain. Derek touched her cheek and said, "I'll miss you", she giggled and said, "I'll miss you to hotstuff".

He laughed and said, "hotstuff, I like that ", she leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "it's a nickname that fits ya", Derek said, "thank ya goddess", he leaned in and said, "and trust me when I say it's a title that fits you perfectly". He sighed and said, "I better go, Hotch is my ride home", she nodded her head and said, "good night Derek".

He leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "good night baby girl", she said, "good night hotstuff", she walked him to the door and then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. They pulled apart to the sound of Hotchs horn honking and Reid saying, "come onnnnnnnnn, come onnnnnn", Derek said, "alright pretty boy I'm coming, I'm coming" and then he turned and walked out the door.

Emily and JJ walked in and the trio of girls stood waving as their men pulled away from the curb, when JJ shut the door she said, "alright what do you ladies want to do now"?, Emily said, "if PG feels like it how about we play a little truth or dare ohhhh or secrets". Penelope said, "sure, I'm up to it but I've never played either so both sounds interesting".

JJ laughed and said, "alright you two go on up and I'll grab some snacks and be right up", Emily and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement as they turned around and headed up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Penelope-Ch 6

When the trio of girls got comfortable in JJs room Emily said, "okayyyyy how about I go first"?, JJ said, "okay", she then looked at Penelope and said, "she's going to ask you a question and then you have to say truth or dare and then if it's the truth just give your answer and if it's dare then she'll give you a dare to complete".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay", Emily bit down on her bottom lip and said, "are you a virgin"?, Penelope said, "truth, yes", Emily said ,"really, you're really a virgin"?, Penelope said, "really, I'm honestly a virgin, the way I was raised you don't have sex until you're married to the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with"

Emily said, "are you 18 or 80"?, JJ said, "EMILY", Emily said, "what, I meant no disrespect it's just that seems a little old fashion, you know back in the days when the kings and queens ruled the world". Penelope swallowed hard and JJ said, "alright Garcie it's your turn", Penelope said, "okay Emily are you after Derek"?, she coughed and then said, "truth no".

Penelope said, "the way you act when Derek and I are together it's like you're jealous", Emily said, "I'm not jealous of you and Derek", JJ said, "Emily just moved her 4 years ago". Penelope listened as JJ said, "she liked Derek and wanted him but he wouldn't give her the time of day soooooooo she quickly moved on and got Hotch and has never looked back".

Emily said, "I promise you that I'm not after Derek, I think the two of you make a good couple", Penelope smiled and said, "really"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "yes really". JJ said, "awwwwww", Emily threw a pillow at her and then laughed as it slapped her in the face, Penelope covered her face with her hands and giggled.

Meanwhile across town at Dereks Hotch and Reid were both sitting on the floor beside Derek and they were talking about the day they'd had, Reid couldn't stop talking about how much fun he'd had with everybody. Hotch completely agreed and all Derek could talk about was how beautiful Penelope was.

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "how long is Penelope staying"?, Derek said, "today is the 3rd of May and she's here until the end of September soooooo this is going to be the best summer of my life". Reid smiled and said, "it's good to see you this way", Derek said, "and what way is that"?, Reid said, "happy, I've never seen you happy like this before".

Derek said, "I've never been this happy before pretty boy", Hotch said, "and it shows", Derek said, "it's like everytime I see her or think about her my heart races, my hands sweat and I want more, soooo much more". Reid said, "well you have the entire summer to get to know her and who knows she just might be the love of your life".

Derek said, "true pretty boy, true and I can tell you both something else", they looked at him as he said, "I'm going to enjoy ever single second of the time I get to spend with her, I'm going to make her so happy that she won't want to go back home when the summer is over at the end of September".

At JJs house JJ says, "okay Em", Emily looked at her and she said, "how is Hotch in bed"?, Emily blushed and then said, "he's amazing, he's the best I've ever had, he's so loving and passionate and he knows how to satisfy a woman in every sense of the word". Emily then looked at Penelope and said, "alright Penelope what's your full name"?, she said, "truth" and without thinking she said, "Princess Penelope Grace Rossi".

JJ looked at Emily who instantly said, "princess, did you say princess"?, Penelope looked at JJ and JJ said, "go ahead and tell her", Emily said, "tell me, tell me what, come on guys, tell me what"?, Penelope looked at her and said, "i i it's true Em, I'm really a princess". The three girls sat there looking at each other trying to figure out what to say next.


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Penelope-Ch 7

Emily said, "soooooooooo you're really a princess"?, Penelope and JJ laughed and nodded their heads yes in agreement as they both tossed pillows at the giggling dark haired girl. They sat around laughing and talking about anything and everything for a few more hours before they finally gave in to their exhaustion and fell asleep.

The next morning Penelope opened her eyes and smiled when she saw JJ and Emily carrying a tray of chocolate muffins and coffee through the door, she said, "ohhhhh chocolate you are my friend" as she took a bite of the muffin. Emily said, "I know right, they make the best muffins up the street", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement.

JJ and Emily sat down on the foot of the bed and Emily said, "Hotch called and they will be here in about half an hour", Penelope smiled as she took another bite and then she said, "so what's the plan for today"?, JJ said, "what do you want to do"?, Penelope said, "anything sounds good to me".

Emily said, "well we could go to the beach, or go to the carnival that's down to the pier or we could spend the day swimming and having fun here at the pool". Penelope said, "it all sounds fun how about we do the carnival today"?, JJ looked at Emily and then back to Penelope and said, "the carnival it issssssss" as they all three then continued eating their breakfast.

On the ride over to JJ's Derek said, "it's beautiful today isn't it"?, Reid said, "it's a good beach or pier day", Hotch said, "the plans are all up to the girls today so it's hard to tell what they'll have us doing". Derek looked at him and said, "as long as I get to spend the day with my girl it's alllllll good".

When they pulled up into the driveway they all jumped out of the car and headed toward the front door and Reid raised his hand and knocked, a few seconds later the door opened and JJ said, "heyyyyyyy Spence". They all walked in and Reid kissed her gently on the lips and said, "morning beautiful".

Hotch made his way over to Emily and she threw her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms and kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "miss me"?, he cupped her butt in his hands and said, "always" and then claimed her lips with his. Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "morning baby girl, how did you sleep"?, she looked at the girls and then at him and said, "like a princess" and all three girls started laughing.

Reid said, "what's so funny", Emily said, "private joke", JJ said, "soooooo we've decided on the plans for today", Reid said, "and sooooooo what are we doing ladiessssss"?, Emily said, "the carnival at the pier". Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and said, "you'll love the carnival baby girl, it's off the hook".

She looked at him and said, "off the hook"?, he said, "it's great and you'll have a blast", she sighed happily and said, "sounds good to me", Hotch put Emily down and said, "alright sooooo are we ready to get this show on the road"?, the trio of girls all nodded their heads in agreement as they all grabbed their purses and headed out the door with their fingers intertwined with their boyfriends.

Derek leaned down and kissed the side of Penelopes neck and whispered, "you smell sooooo good", she bit down on her lip and said, "thanks, you to", Derek smiled against her skin as he kissed his way from her neck up to her lips. Hotch was driving and Emily had his free hand intertwined with hers, JJ and Reid were making out beside Derek and Penelope in the back seat.

Penelope felt heart racing as she felt Dereks hand rub against her breast, she started tingling from the top of her feet, she wanted him to touch her all over, every inch of her body and she wanted to touch him. When the urge to touch him became to much she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, he quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her hot and oh so eager mouth.

Their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart when Emily said, "we're hereeeeeee", Derek smiled and said, "uhhh, yeah, okay" as he opened the door and stepped out. He then held out his hand to Penelope and she happily slid her hand in his, as they all headed toward the carnival they all smiled and Penelope said, "here's to an amazing day", everybody said, "yeahhhhhhh" in unison as they continued on their way through the gates of the carnival.


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Penelope-Ch 8

The friends stayed together the entire day as they enjoyed ride after ride, the men then played a few games as they won their girls huge stuffed animals. Reid won JJ a huge Koala bear that not only brought a smile to her face but to his to when she kissed him passionately on the lips, causing him to blush.

Hotch won Emily a huge black panther and she said, "ohhhhh I love it, I love it, I love it" as she threw her arms around his neck, she then giggled as she whispered into his ear, "you are soooooo getting lucky tonight mister". Penelope clapped her hands as Derek won her a very huge panda bear.

She said, "ohhhh pandas are my favorite, thank you hotstuff", he kissed her lips gently and said, "you're very welcome baby girl", he then sighed happily and said, "so what does my princess want to do now". Emily, JJ and Penelope looked at each other and then at the men and started laughing again.

Derek scratched his forehead and said, "what's so funny"?, Emily said, "private joke from lastnight Morgan, it's all good", JJ said, "is anybody else hungry"?, Penelope said, "I could definitely eat". Derek said, "ohhhh you haven't lived until you've tried a hotdog with everything", Penelope said, "everything"?, he kissed her lips and said, "don't worry I won't give you anything to gross" and they all laughed as they headed toward the food carts.

Meanwhile in California Dave was sitting deep in thought about the conversation he had with Douglas, he put his finger to his chin and said, "my marriage to my Grace was arranged and we fell in love". He blew out a deep breath and said, "but is it fair to make my daughter, my heart, my lifeline to make her go through an arranged marriage"?, he looked up at a picture of his deceased wife and said, "it would be so much easier if you were here Bella".

He stood up and walked across the huge room and said, "I want Penelope to enjoy life, find true love on her own, find a man that will treat her like she truly deserves, like she is his entire world". As he looked out the window he shook his head and said, "I don't know what to do, I want her to have everything and everyone she deserves".

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the butler said, "sir you have a visitor", Dave turned and said, "who is it Charles"?, he said, "it's king Douglas sir and he's quite insistive that he see you". Dave said, "please show him in", Charles said, "yes sir" he then turned around and walked out of the room only to return a few minutes later with Douglas.

Dave said, "what can I do for you"?, Douglas said, "have you given any thought to my visit yesterday"?, Dave said, "as a matter of fact I have", Douglas said, "good, good and what did you decide"?, Dave said, "I'd decided that an arranged marriage between my Penelope and your Sam isn't in the best interest of my daughter, sorry Douglas".

Douglas said, "OF COURSE IT IS", Dave said, "I don't agree", Douglas said, "don't you want your daughter happily married with a family"?, Dave said, "of course I do but I want her to find true love on her own, I don't want to force her into a marriage". Douglas said, "that's the way it's always been, our famalies have been arranging marriages for centuries".

Dave said, "well my daughter won't be part of that arrangement", Douglas said, "a marriage between our famalies would tie us together as a family and would bond us together in business". Dave said, "it would but when my daughter gets married I want to know that she is where she wants to be, with the man she wants to be with, not with a man because it's what's best for business".

Douglas opened his mouth and Dave said, "NO DOUGLAS, JUST NO", Douglas held up his hands and said, "fine, fine" and then he turned around and walked out of the room and said under his breath, "you'll be sorry, you'll both be sorry".


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Penelope-Ch 9

The friends enjoyed their day together at the carnival and soon they were walking back through the front door at JJs house, Penelope sighed as she hugged her panda bear. Derek said, "do you like your bear baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do thank you", Emily said, "I have to admit he's a cute bear".

Hotch said, "sooooo is that your way of saying that you don't like your panther"?, she said, "ohhhh noooo, I love my panther and a little later I'm going to show you just how much". Hotch winked at her and said, "I can hardly wait", Reid smiled and said, "today was a lot of fun, I had a great time".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "me to, thanks guys for making today so special", Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "any time spent with you is special sweetness". She grinned at him and said, "any time spent with you my own personal chocolate Adonis is special to me to" and he grinned as he gently kissed her lips.

The little group were still laughing and talking a few minutes later when Penelopes cell started ringing, she pulled it out of her purse and smiled as she said, "ohhh it's my dad". JJ said, "well go outside and let you have some time to talk with your dad alone", she nodded her head and said, "thanks" as she turned around and walked toward the kitchen.

She hit talk and said, "hi daddy", Dave smiled and said, "hi kitten, how are you doing, are you having fun"?, she laughed and said, "I'm good dad and we're having lots fun, today we went to a carnival". Dave said, "a carnival, that does sound like fun", Penelope said, "how are you dad, are you okay"?, he said, "I'm fine baby, fine, I'm just missing you that's all".

She could tell that something was wrong by his voice and she said, "dad what's wrong"?, he said, "honey we need, well we need to talk", she sat down and said, "talk, talk about what"?, he said, "well I had a visitor yesterday and today". Penelope sighed and said, "visitor, who"?, he said, "king Douglas, do you remember him"?, she said, "I think so, isn't that prince Samules father"?, he said, "the one and the same".

Penelope said, "what did he want"?, Dave said, "well he was here trying to put steps in motion for an arrangement", Penelope said, "what kind of arrangement"?, Dave said, "he's wanting to begin talks for an arranged marriage between you and his son". Penelope said, "arranged marriage, please no, please no daddy".

Dave said, "he keeps telling me how good it would be for our families to get joined together in not only marriage but business", she said, "sooooo he's wanting me to marry Samuel to help his business"?, Dave said, "yes". Penelope said, "and what did you say"?, Dave said, "well much to his disappointment I refused the idea, one once but several times".

She smiled and said, "y y you did"?, he said, "I did kitten, I want you happy, I want you to find true love and be happy with a man that you want to spend the rest of your life with, not somebody that you're forced to be with". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and I bet he didn't like it to well did he"?, Dave said, "no, not at all".

Penelope said, "so what do you want me to do, do you want me to come home now"?, Dave said, "no honey, I want you to enjoy your summer with your friends okay"?, she said, "I will daddy, I will". Before the call ended he said, "I love you kitten", Penelope said, "and I love you to daddy", he said, "I'll talk to you in a few days, okay"?, she said, "okay daddy".

After the call ended Penelope looked up to see JJ walking through the door she said, "what's wrong, do you have to leave"?, she shook her head and said, "no but I really need to talk to you later, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure Garcie". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "how about we go out and spend some more time with our friends"?, JJ said, "a fine idea" as she wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and they headed outside to rejoin the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Princess Penelope-Ch 10

A few hours later everybody was getting ready to leave and Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "baby girl", she said, "yeah"?, he said, "would you like to go out tomorrow night, just you and me"?, she felt her heart racing and she said, "I'd love that". He said, "I was thinking that we could go out for dinner and spend some time alone".

Penelope said, "I love that idea", he said, "good, good, sooooooo how about I pick you up about 6:00 tomorrow evening"?, she said, "sounds good, soooooo does that mean that you don't want to hang out tomorrow morning"?, he said, "of course I want to hang out with you, I want to spend as much time with you as possible, it's just that we usually hang with the gang and I want some time alone with you".

She said, "I want time alone with you to", he kissed her lips gently and said, "soooo I'll see you in the morning and then tomorrow night it's just you and me, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "see you tomorrow hotstuff". He smiled at her and said, "sleep tight and sweet dreams goddess".

She laughed and said, "goddess huh"?, he said, "hey I call it like I see it and you are a true goddess in every sense of the word", she ran her hand up his chest and said, "and you are my Adonis, my well sculpted chocolate Adonis". He smiled and said, "keep flattering me like that and you'll never get rid of me".

Penelope giggled and then said, "promises promises", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "and I always keep my promises" as he pulled her in for another kiss before reluctantly walking out the door with the others. JJ and Penelope stood there watching as their friends hopped into Hotchs car and pulled away from the curb.

JJ shut the door and said, "okay, what did your dad want"?, Penelope said, "trouble Jayje, bigggggggg trouble" as the two friends sat down and Penelope started filling JJ in on what her dad had said. A few minutes later JJ said, "soooo this king Douglas wants you to marry his son prince Samuel, right"?, Penelope nodded her head yes.

JJ said, "but your dad told him no"?, Penelope said, "right again but something tells me that king Douglas isn't going to take no for an answer", JJ put her hand on her friends and said, "how about you don't worry about that right now and focus on what a great time your having here with us"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "sounds good Jayje, sounds real good".

The two girls sat there for a few minutes before JJ said, "soooo you and Derek", Penelope said, "what about us"?, JJ said, "it's obvious that the two of you are smitten, sooooooo smitten". Penelope said, "I care a lot about him anddddd", JJ said, "and what"?, Penelope said, "he's asked me out for a one on one date for tomorrow night".

JJ said, "that's awesome Garcie", she said, "it is but I'm a little nervous", JJ said, "nervous, nervous about what"?, she said, "JJ I don't have any experience with men, you know that". JJ nodded her head and said, "I do but I also know that Derek would never try to push you into doing something you're not ready for", she sighed and said, "I've never felt this way before JJ".

JJ smiled and said, "you're falling in love", Penelope smiled and said, "so fast, we just met yesterday", JJ said, "when it's right you'll know really fast, like with me and Spence, I knew I loved him the first time I saw him". Penelope sat there listening as JJ said, "he was shy, super shy but he walked up to me and asked me out and the rest, well the rest is history as they say".

Penelope sighed and said, "I can't wait to see him again", JJ wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and said, "ahhhh yeah you're in love", Penelope laughed and said, "thank you doctor Jareau". JJ said, "of course, of course" and both girls laughed as they headed up the stairs and headed toward their bedroom and got ready to turn in, it had been a long day and they were both exhausted.

After getting changed into their bed clothes the quickly said their goodnights to JJ's parents and then turned in because like Scarlett O'Hara said, tomorrow is another day.


	11. Chapter 11

Princess Penelope-Ch 11

The next morning in California prince Samuel was sitting at the table enjoying his breakfast when his father walked into the room and said, "good morning son". Sam looked up and said, "good morning father", Douglas sat down and the maid placed his breakfast down in front of him and then poured him a cup of coffee before walking out of the room.

Douglas took a sip of his coffee and then said, "I talked to David Rossi yesterday", Sam said, "you did, about what"?, Douglas said, "about starting the process for an arranged marriage between you and Penelope". Sam looked up and said, "YOU DID WHAT"?, Douglas smiled and said, "son a marriage between you and Penelope is the best for all involved".

Sam shook his head and said, "no it's not father, I don't want to be forced into a marriage of convenience for you and your stupid business, do you hear me"?, Douglas stood up and said, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY, I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL, YOU LISTEN TO ME".

Sam said, "no, no I won't, I haven't seen Penelope since we were what, 12, father that was over 6 years ago and I have no interest in marrying he r or anybody else right now". Douglas said, "son what you don't understand is that you have no choice', Sam said, "what do you mean I don't have a choice"?, Douglas put his hands on his sons shoulders and said, "our businesses are in severe trouble and we need this marriage".

Douglas watched as his son ran his hand over his face and then said, "but father", Douglas raised his hand and said, "we will lose everything son, everything if you don't marry Penelope". Sam said, "everything"?, Douglas nodded his head and said, "yes, everything son, that's why I have been working so hard to get the first steps started".

Sam said, "and what did Dave say"?, Douglas said, "the idiot refused me, HE REFUSED ME", Sam said, "maybe it's for the better", Douglas said, "do you want to lose everything Sam, the cars, the women, the money, the power, everything"?, Sam said, "no but". Douglas said, "Penelope is out of town for the summer, she's visiting a friend".

Sam said, "where is she"?, his father said, "I have no idea but we've got to find out where she is and get her to agree to the wedding", Sam said, "and if she doesn't agree"?, Douglas said, "right now we'll focus on finding her and when we do we will stop at nothing in making sure that she marries you". Sam said, "what am I suppose to do when we find her"?, his father smiled and said, "whatever it takes".

He then looked at his son and said, "whatever it takes son", Sam said, "the only thing that would force Dave into making her marry me is if" and Douglas nodded his head in agreement and said, "if she's pregnant with your child". Sam said, "but father", he said, "SON LISTEN TO ME, WE WILL FIND HER AND THEN YOU MUST DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO MAKE SURE SHE MARRIES YOU".

Sam took a deep breath and said, "yes father", Douglas said, "good, good", he then looked at his son and said, "I will find out where she is and when I do that's when we'll start with the plans to make sure that you marry Penelope Rossi". Sam then watched as his father turned around and walked out of the room, Sam then picked up a glass and threw it across the way, shattering it into a million pieces.

In Virginia Penelope woke up with a smile on her face because today was the day that she was going on a date, not just any date but her first real date ever and it was with the man that had stolen her heart. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom to get ready for what she knew was going to be an amazing day.


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Penelope-Ch 12

When Penelope walked downstairs she smiled when she saw the rest of the gang sitting in the living room, she said ,"morning guys", Derek got up and walked over and said, "morning beautiful" as he gently kissed her lips. She looked around and said, "where's your mom and dad Jayje"?, she said, "working, they had to go in early".

She nodded her head and said, "ahhhh okay" as she sat down on the couch, she said, "soooo what's on the agenda today"?, Derek sat down beside her and said, "we were just talking about that". She said, "oh you were were you"?, he said, "yes we were". Penelope said, "and what had everybody decided"?, JJ said, "bowling".

Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh I love bowling", Reid said, "me to but I'm not very good at it", JJ said, "you do fine Spence", Hotch said, "yeah you do better than Em". Emily elbowed him in the stomach and said, "what was that"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "nothing baby, nothing".

JJ said, "so we were thinking bowling for a few hours and then some lunch and then maybe swimming", Derek said, "and then me and baby girl have plans". JJ said, "and you and Derek have plans tonight", Penelope grinned and said, "I was meaning to talk to you about that", Derek walked over to her and said, "sure, what do you want to talk about"?, Penelope leaned in and said, "how do you want me to dress"?, he grinned and said, "baby, clothes are optional".

She blushed and said, "oh they are huh"?, he pulled her close and said, "completely optional" before kissing her lips passionately", when they pulled apart she said, "sooo where are we going"?, he said, "well actually that's a surprise". She said, "a surprise"?, he said, "yeah a surprise but I promise you that you're gonna love it".

JJ cleared her throat and said, "excuse meeeeee love birdsssss"?, they both looked at her and she said, "are we ready to go bowlinggggg"?, Penelope said, "I'm starving, can we grab a quick breakfast, something light maybe"?, Derek said, "sure, what do would you like"?, she said, "how about" and her and Reid in unison said, "DONUTS".

Everybody laughed and JJ said, "alright, donuts it is" as they grabbed their things and headed out the front door, after grabbing some donuts and coffee and enjoying them they headed to Hadleys bowl-a-rama. They were putting on their shoes and Reid said, "I like bowling butttt I don't like having to wear used shoes".

Derek said, "it's alright pretty boy" as everybody put their shoes on, Emily said, "why don't we play boys against girls", Derek said, "I don't know about that". Emily said, "are you afraid that you'll lose"?, Hotch said, "you seem to forget my love that you aren't very good at bowling". She said, "ohhhhhhh it's on", Derek laughed and said, "guys I" and Hotch said, "it's sooooooo on".

Penelope grinned as she sat down with JJ and Em so the could keep score, Emily said, "Hotch is right I'm not very good soooooo", JJ said, "sooooooo"?, Emily leaned in and whispered, "so we're going to have to cheat". Penelope said, "cheat, how"?, Emily said, "watch me", Penelope and JJ watched as Emily grabbed her ball and walked over to the end of the lane.

Hotch said, "this will be good", Emily shook her butt and said, "niceeeeee and easyyyyyyy" and then she rolled the ball and then ran over and high fived her partners after she got a strike. Emily then stuck her tongue out and said, "it's soooooo on" as she sat down beside Penelope and JJ at the score table and waited for Hotch to take his turn.

JJ leaned in and said, "ohhhh this is going to be good" and Emily and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement as they watched Hotch grab his bowling ball and take a few steps and throw the ball. He knocked down 6 pins and tried for a spare and when he got it he high fived Derek and Reid and said, "I was good", Emily said, "you were butttttt I was betterrrrrrr", causing JJ and Penelope to cover their mouths and laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Princess Penelope-Ch 13

The score was tied and Penelope was the last player, she walked over and picked up her ball and Emily said, "come on Penelope you can do this, you can will it alllllll". Hotch leaned in and said, "I think we need to accept the facts", Reid said, "what facts are those"?, Hotch said, "the facts are that we've lost, or are about to lose".

Derek smiled and said, "come on sweetness you've got this", Penelope smiled and rolled her ball and cheers erupted from the women as she rolled a strike. JJ and Emily ran out and the trio hugged each other and jumped up and down. Reid smiled and said, "ohhhhh we're never gonna hear the end of this" and Derek and Reid nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched the girls jumping up and down as they celebrated their win.

The girls danced and shook their butts and shimmied their way over to their boyfriends, Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch and whispered, "how about later you rock my world"?, he grinned and said, "count on it Em, count on it". JJ wrapped her arms around Reids neck and pulled him closer and she grinned as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Derek sighed happily as Penelope hugged him tight and when they pulled apart she said, "I can't wait to be alone with you tonight", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "neither can I baby girl, neither can I" as he claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart Derek said, "alright who's ready for some lunchhhhhhhh"?, everybody said, "meeeee" in unison.

Penelope said, "how about we go get some food and take it back home and then we can eat outside on the deck and then play in the water for the rest of the day". Reid said, "sounds good, sounds good" as everybody started taking their shoes off so the could go grab some lunch and head back to JJ's house to spend some time together as a group before everybody pairs off later tonight for some alone time.

After grabbing some pizzas the gang y headed back to JJ's house, they ate beside the pool on the deck and they laughed and talked and had a great tier me and soon they were jumping into the pool and splashing around. They coupled off and were having a great time, Hotch and Emily were making out in one corner of the pool and JJ and Reid in the other while Derek and Penelope were hanging out in the middle of the pool.

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I know that I haven't known you long but it feels like I've known you forever", she nodded her head and said, "I feel the same way, it's like this was destined to happen, like we were meant to meet". Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "you are so so beautiful and I absolutely adore you".

She smiled and said, "and I adore you to Derek", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I'm falling for you baby girl, falling hard", she felt her heart racing and she said, "as I am for you hotstuff, as I am for you" as she claimed his lips with hers. Derek moaned against her lips as she wrapped her legs around him and held him close to her.

He grinded against her, earning moans of pleasure from her, she wanted him and ohhhhh he wanted her, he'd never wanted another girl this way, he wanted to kiss every kissable inch of her perfect body and take his time and show her how much she meant to him. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air.

She rested her head against his and said, "I", he put his finger over her lips and said, "me to baby girl, me to" as he claimed her lips with his, they pulled apart to the sounds of Reid saying, "come on guys we've got to get out of here and get ready for tonight". Derek smiled and said, "come on sweetness" as he held his hand out to her.

She slid her hand in his and he helped her out of the pool, they shared several kisses before they all headed off to get ready for their nights alone with their men


	14. Chapter 14

Princess Penelope-Ch 14

JJ and Reid were going to spend the night at JJs house since her parents were going to be out until late, that way they would be able to have the house all to themselves. Emily was spending the evening with Hotch at his house, his parents and brother were going to be gone up until late so Hotch thought it was perfect.

Derek had special plans, he was going to pick Penelope up and take her somewhere special for their date, he hadn't breathed a word to anybody where he was taking her because he wanted it to be a surprise. With JJ's help she had decided on a peach sundress, it was so hot tonight and the light breeze would feel good to her slightly sunburnt shoulders.

Penelope was nervously waiting on Derek to pick her up, she couldn't wait to get to spend some alone time with him, she twirled around and JJ said, "you look like a princess". Penelope laughed and said, "I am a princess" and JJ covered her mouth and said, "sorry, I forgot" and then both girls started giggling.

They stopped laughing when they heard a knock at the door, they headed downstairs and JJ said, "are you ready for this"?, she nodded her head and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be". She blew out a deep breath and watched as JJ opened to door, standing there was Reid and Derek with huge smiles on their faces.

Reid stepped in and said, "you look amazing Penelope", she said, "thanks Spencer", he then kissed JJ and said, "and you my angel, you look like a princess, my princess". Derek held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall", she waved at JJ and Reid and said, "have funnnnn you two".

JJ said, "don't worry we willllll", before the door closed Reid said, "don't do anything I wouldn't dooooo" and Derek said, "ignore them" as they headed down the sidewalk that led to his truck. He opened the door and she climbed in and a few seconds later they were pulling away from the curb. Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "you look amazing tonight".

She said, "thanks and you look pretty snazzy yourself", he winked at her and said, "thanks beautiful", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "any hints on where we're going tonight"?, he said, "wellllllll we're going to have dinner on the beach". She smiled and said, "ohhhh that sounds romantic", he grinned and said, "it's beautiful there and I hope you enjoy our night together".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "as long as we're together tonight is going to be perfect", she then laid her head down on his shoulder as they continued making their way toward their destination. When they stopped a few minutes later he put the car in park and climbed out and walked around to her side of the car and opened the door.

He held out his hand to her and she happily slid her hand in his as she got out of the car, as she looked around and said, "oh Derek, it's beautiful", in front of them was a huge blanket spread out and rose petals were laying on the ground from the path over to the blanket. Penelope said, "it's so beautiful here", Derek said, "the view where I'm standing is perfect" causing her to smile lovingly into his eyes.

Derek pulled out her chair and she said, "thank you kind sir", he said, "you're very welcome malady" as he sat down beside her, he took her hand in his and she said, "even at night you can see how beautiful it is here". Derek nodded his head and said, "this is a special place for me, it was one of the few places we all would go together as a family".

Penelope said, "I can see why it's so special", Derek said, "it brings back so many great memories", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "and here's hoping that tonight brings us more memories". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "it will handsome, it will", Derek smiled and said, "would you like to dance"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd love to".

They stood up and he pulled her into his arms, the sound of the soft romantic music filled the air, Penelope grinned as she laid her head down on Dereks chest, being there, wrapped in his arms was perfection, pure perfection. As Derek held her close he started humming and then singing to her, she felt her heart racing as she heard him singing.

When the song ended he cupped her face in his hands and slowly leane din and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I know this might be to soon baby girl but I, I love you". She smiled and said, "I love you to Derek, I love you to" as she pulled him down into another kiss, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart for air.

He said, "baby girl I", she put her finger over his lips and said, "are we alone here"?, he nodded his head and said, "we are", she said, "Derek I've never, well I've never done anything like this before, I'm a". He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "are you sure"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head and said, "yes" as she claimed his lips once again and they sank down onto the blanket.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter contains sexual content

Princess Penelope-Ch 15

Derek gently slid her sundress down over her breasts, when they sprang free he practically growled as he took one of her nipples into his mouth to pay it the attention it needed. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and moaned his name over and over as she felt his tongue swirling around and around her nipple.

After showing the same attention to the other nipple he kissed his way back up to her lips, he then slowly slid her dress down her body and laid it beside them on the ground. Penelope tugged his shirt and it joined her dress on the ground, as his fingers slid down to her waist she felt her panties sliding down her legs.

Derek started working on trying to get his belt free of his pants, he then took a deep breath as he slid his pants and boxers down over his hips and quickly tossed them aside. He then kissed his way back up Penelpoes perfect body and didn't stop until his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss.

As he hovered over her he said, "you are so beautiful Penelope, so so beautiful", he touched her cheek and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to Derek" as she felt him climb in between her legs. She said, "I've never done this, I'm', he said, "are you sure you want to do this, we don't have to do this if you're not ready"?, she said, "we don't have to if you don't want to".

He quickly said, "ohhhh I want to, I definitely want to", she smiled and said, "make love to me Derek", he kissed her lips gently and said, "your wish is my command baby girl". Derek slowly slid inside her and he watched as pain covered her face, he kissed away the tear that slid down her face and said, "we'll take it slow, the last thing I want to do is hurt you".

Once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her time to adjust to the intrusion, she was a virgin and he wanted to make love to her slowly and passionately the way she deserved. He smiled down at her and said, "are you okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, I am", he then slowly started sliding in and out of her earning moans of pleasure from his girl.

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned Dereks name over and over as the speed of his thrusts increased, he couldn't believe that he'd only known her a few days, it felt like they'd know each other forever. Penelope kissed his lips and raked her nails up and down his back, he hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Derek had never felt this way before, not ever, not that he'd had a lot of experience, he'd been with 1 other girl back a few years ago but being with Penelope felt destined, perfection and something he'd waited his entire life for. Penelope felt her body starting to tingle, she'd never had this feeling before but she liked it and knowing that Derek was doing it to her made her like it even more.

Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him, a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her, he kissed her lips one final time before collapsing beside her on the blanket. He smiled at her and she rolled over onto her side and laid her head down on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm better than alright".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm sorry that I hurt you", she touched his cheek and said, "only for a few brief seconds", he rolled her back over onto her back and said, "I want you so much". She smiled and said, "I want you to", he quickly climbed in between her creamy thighs and as he slid back inside her they both moaned in pleasure.

In California Sam was sitting and watching tv when his father walked into the room and tossed a picture into his lap, he said, "what's this"?, Douglas smiled and said, "that is your future bride". Sam looked down and smiled and said, "she's definitely beautiful", Douglas said, "she is and she'll give you heirs, heirs to the millions and millions that our combined families will bring".

Sam said, "so where is she"?, Douglas said, "she's in Virginia, it took me a little time to find out exactly where she is but I have her address right here" as he waved around a piece of paper". Sam said, "so when do I leave"?, his father smiled and said, "first thing in the morning", Sam nodded his head and said, "okay father" as he stood up and headed out of the room.

Douglas said, "son", Sam turned around and said, "yes"?, his father said, "remember, whatever it takes", Sam nodded his head and said, "whatever it takes" as he stepped out into the hallway. Douglas pulled out his cell and dialed a familiar number and after a few rings he said, "it's me and I need some help" and then he evilly laughed as he started filling the person on the other end of the phone what he needed.

When the call was over he sighed and said, "soon we'll have everything we deserve and their is nothing that David or his sweet, innocent daughter can do to stop us" and then he grinned as he downed the rest of his drink and threw his glass against the wall shattering it all over the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Princess Penelope-Ch 16

After several more rounds of passionate love making Penelope laid pleasantly sore in Dereks arms, he kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you feeling'?, she looked up at him and said, "sore, sore but amazing". He kissed her lips and said, "as much as I'd love to stay here with you all night like this, it's getting late and before I take you back to JJ's we need to get something to eat".

She sighed and said, "I'm starving, you've kept me pretty busy for the all past few hours", he said, "are you complaining"?, she quickly said, "oh no, not at all". He smiled and said, "I've never felt this way before Penelope, not ever", she touched his cheek and said, "I've never felt this way before either, you're my first love, my first lover, my first everything".

Derek smiled at her and said, "you're my everything to baby girl", he then kissed her lips one final time and then blew out a deep breath and said, "woman if we don't get dressed and get out of here soon we're not going to". She giggled and said, "you won't hear me complaining", he said, "come on goddess, let's go get something to eat", she nodded her head yes in agreement.

A few minutes later they were dressed and carrying the stuff back toward his car, after putting their stuff in the trunk he pulled her into his arms and said, "you are the best thing that's ever happened to me". She smiled happily and said, "as you are to me Derek, as you are to me" before climbing into the front of his car and shutting the door.

It was getting late but they were starving so they stopped and grabbed a pizza and ate before heading back to JJ's house, Derek pulled up in front of the house and turned the engine off. He said, "tonight was, well tonight was" and she said, "perfect, well it was for me", Derek said, "you don't have to worry about that, you were amazing baby girl, simply amazing".

He got out and walked around to the passengers side of the car and opened her door, he held out his hand and she slid her little hand inside his and they intertwined fingers as they made their way up the walk and onto the porch. They were standing on the front porch kissing when JJ's mom and dad pulled up into the driveway.

Derek smiled and said, "sir, mam", JJ's parents grinned and her mom Jan said, "Derek honey what did we tell you about this mam and sir stuff"?, he laughed and said, "for me to either call you mom and dad or Jan and Jim". Jan said, "that's right", she looked at Penelope and said, "did you have a good night honey"?, she nodded her head and said, "it was amazing mam, I mean Jan".

Jan grinned and said, "good, good", as they walked inside, Derek said, "I wonder if pretty boy is still here"?, the door opened and Reid said, "hey Morgan can you give me a lift home"?, he said, "sure kid". Reid kissed his girlfriend and said, "night beautiful, I'll see you in the morning", JJ said, "night Spence", he then said, "night Penelope".

Penelope said, "night Spencer", she then turned and kissed Derek passionately on the lips and said, "good night Derek", he smiled at her and said, "good night baby girl, I love you". She smiled and said, "I love you to", he then turned around and ran off the porch and quickly caught up with Reid, JJ walked to the door and her and Penelope waved as Derek and Reid pulled away from the curb.

When they disappeared around the corner JJ said, "soooooo how was your date"?, Penelope said, "it was amazinggggg", JJ looked at her and said, "oh my goshhhhhhhhhh", Penelope said, "what, what"?, JJ grinned and said, "you slept with Derek didn't you"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I did and it was sooooooo off the charts".

As they closed the door and JJ said, "ohhhhhhhh I've got to have details" and she took her friend by the hand and they headed up the stairs giggling, when they got to JJ's room they spent the next little while talking about their date. JJ said, "how do you feel"?, Penelope said, "amazing, sore but amazing", JJ said, "I'm so happy for you Garcieeee" as she threw her arms around her friend.

They stayed up talking for over 2 hours before they finally gave in to their exhaustion and got ready for bed and turned in for the night, as Penelopes eyes closed she sighed happily as memories of her first sexual experience once again filled her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Princess Penelope-Ch 17

The next morning Penelope woke up with a smile on her face, she touched her lips and could still feel Dereks lips on hers, she could feel his hands all over her body and she sighed happily at the memories from the night before. She threw the covers back and got out of bed and walked over to the closet and was picking out some clothes when JJ walked into the room.

Penelope turned around and said, "morning Jayje", JJ said, "morning Garcie, how are you feeling today"?, Penelope grinned and said, "still a little sore but I feel great". JJ sat down on the bed and said, "soooooo I know we talked about it last night buttttt how was your first time, was it everything you wanted it to be"?, Penelope walked over and plopped down beside her and took a deep breath.

JJ smiled as Penelope said, "he was so gentle, loving and patient with me and it was off the charts amazing", JJ grinned and said, "ahhhh yeah you're definitely in love". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I've never felt this way before JJ, I can't wait to be with him, I miss him when we're apart but I can always feel him here" as she put her hand over her heart.

JJ said, "awwwww Garcie", they were pulled from their conversation by Jan knocking on the door, both girls turned around and JJ said, "what's up mom"?, Jan said, "just checking on you two before we take off". Penelope said, "we're good", JJ nodded her head and said, "yep, we're good mom".

Jan said, "so what are your plans today"?, JJ said, "we're going to lounge around the pool today", Jan nodded her head and said, "I left you plenty of money if you and the gang want something to eat later". Penelope said, "thanks", Jan grinned and said, "I was young once to honey, I know young love when I see it".

Penelope said, "he's something isn't he"?, Jan nodded her head and said, "Derek is a special boy, he's got a heart of gold and will do anything he can for his friends and the people he loves". Penelope smiled as she watched JJ hug her mom, Jan then wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "have fun girls and we'll see you later".

JJ said, "you and dad working late tonight"?, Jan nodded her head and said, "yep, we're working on several big mergers and they are close to being finished", JJ said, "be careful mom and we love you guys". As Jan walked out of the room she said, "byeeeeeeeee girls, love youuuuuuu", JJ then wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and said, "you better get showered and dressed because something tells me that Derek's gonna be here anyyyyyy time now".

Penelope sighed and said, "yeah I'd better", she then walked over and grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom, when she came out a few minutes later she smiled happily as she headed out into the hall and down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen she felt two arms wrap around her from behind, she grinned when she felt lips on her neck.

Derek whirled her around and said, "morning beautiful" he then kissed her lips and leaned in and whispered, "how are you feeling this morning", she blushed and said, "a little sore but I feel amazing". He ran his hands over her body and said, "yeah you do" before he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss, they pulled apart to Reid saying, "get a roommmmmmm".

JJ said, "first let's eat some breakfast and then how about we head out and spend the day by the pool"?, everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they plopped down at the table and started eating the chocolate chip muffins that were in front of them. A few minutes later they were all heading outside to hit the pool.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I've missed you so much", she giggled and said, "I've missed you to Derek". His hands roamed all over her body and he said, "I thought about you all night long", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I dreamed about you all night, I kept playing our evening together over and over and over in my dreams".

Derek smiled and said, "I love you", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to", he intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm so glad you decided to come to Virginia for the summer". She smiled and said, "me to, I can't imagine what my life would have been without meeting you", he caressed her cheek and said, "I don't want to even think about what my life would be like without you".

Penelope ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "right now I'd soooooooo much rather be alone with you but", Derek said, "buttttttt we can't because believe me when I say I'd rather be making love to you right now". She blushed and said, "I want that to but we need to spend time with our friends", he reluctantly nodded his head yes in agreement as they headed outside to rejoin the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Princess Penelope-Ch 18

The next few weeks flew by with the young lovers spending every minute of time together that they could, they would all do stuff together but would divide up into their couple status for some evenings for date nights. Derek was a little nervous because tonight was the night Penelope was going to meet his mom and sisters.

He was 18 years old and had never brought a girl home other than JJ and Emily but that was different because they were his friends and Penelope was ohhhhhhh so much more than that. He took a deep breath and then looked at his very nervous girlfriend and said, "don't worry baby girl, they're going to love you as much as I do".

She said, "I've never done the meet the mom thing before, well not in this capacity anyway", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "don't worry, everything is going to be fine" as they stepped up onto his front porch. Fran was in the kitchen working on dinner when Derek said, "momma we're here".

She dried her hands off and headed into the living room and smiled when she saw the beautiful blond girl, Derek said, "momma this is Penelope, Penelope this is my mom Fran Morgan". Fran said, "it's nice to finally meet you', Penelope nervously said, "and it's nice to finally meet you to mam".

Fran said, "please call me mom or Fran", Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you to Fran", Derek said, "where are the girls"?, Fran said, "they'll be right back they went to the store on the corner". Penelope said, "you have a beautiful home mam, I mean Fran", Fran smiled and said, "thank you honey".

As she looked around the room she saw pictures of Derek and his family, Fran said, "this was my husband Hank, he passed away when Derek was 9 years old". Penelope said, "I'm so sorry", Derek said, "her momma passed when she was little to momma", Fran said, "awww honey I'm so sorry for your loss".

Penelope weakly smiled and said, "thank you", Fran said, "so why don't you sit and tell me a little about yourself while we're waiting on the girls to get back". Penelope sat down beside her and took a deep breath as she readied to tell Fran as much as she could without revealing her true identity. When the girls came in a few minutes later Derek, Penelope and Fran were all laughing.

Sarah smiled as Derek said, "Penelope this is my older sister Sarah and this is my baby sister Desiree", the girls smiled and said in unison, "it's nice to meet you" and Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you to". Desi said, "Derek was right, you are beautiful", Penelope said, "thanks Desi and you, Sarah and your mom are all three very beautiful to" causing the women to all smile.

About 45 minutes later they were all sitting down at the table and Fran said, "I hope you like it honey it's my special receipe", Penelope took a bite and said, "ohhhh Fran I love it, it's delicious". Derek said, "my momma is the best cook in the world", Penelope said, "I don't doubt it at all", Fran laughed and said, "I think my son is a little biased in that".

Penelope shook her head and said, "I don't, he's right, you are an amazing cook", Desi said, "wait till you try the double chocolate brownies she fixed for dessert", Penelope said, "chocolate should be it's own food group I think". Desi and Sarah nodded their heads yes in agreement and Desi said, "I couldn't have said it better Penelope".

About an hour later the 5 of them were sitting out in the backyard talking and Penelope said, "excuse me Fran, may I use your restroom'?, she said, "sure sweetie, follow me'. Derek watched as the woman that stole his heart walked inside following his mom, Sarah laughed and said, "ah yeah he's head over heels in love with her for sure".

Desiree said, "it's good to see you happy big brother", he hugged his sister and said, "it's good to be happy little sister", he blew out a deep breath and said, "so what do you girls think of her"?, Sarah said, "I like her, I like her a lot". Desi said, "she seems perfect for ya big brother, I say you better do whatever it takes to keep her", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "that's the plan sis, that's the plan".

Meanwhile inside the Penelope walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs and stopped in the living room and started looking at the pictures, she smiled and said, "awww just look at you sugar shack, you were so adorable". She then looked down and saw a glamour magazine laying on the table, she picked it up and thumbed through a few pages and then gasped when she saw a picture of herself with the heading, "PRINCESS PENELOPE OUT ON THE TOWN".

She picked up the magazine and rolled it up and said, "they can't see this, they can't see this", she turned around when she heard Fran say, "honey I think you might have some explaining to do". Penelope blew out a deep breath and nodded her head yes as she started telling Fran everything about who she really was.


	19. Chapter 19

Princess Penelope-Ch 19

Fran listened as Penelope explained everything to her, she could tell that Penelope wanted to tell everybody the truth but at the same time she didn't want to put anybody in danger. When she was finished Fran said, "are you going to tell Derek the truth about who you truly are"?, she said, "I want to but to many people already know the truth".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "JJ and her parents know the truth and Emily and now you", Fran said, "honey you really need to tell Derek the truth". Their attention turned to the door when Derek said, "tell Derek what truth"?, Penelope looked at Fran and then back at Derek and she said, "hotstuff you need to sit down, we need to talk".

Derek walked over and sat down and said, "are you breaking up with me"?, she said, "no, no, never hotstuff", he took a deep breath and said, "alright baby, what do you want to talk about"?, she said, "do you know my full name"?, he said, "Penelope Grace Rossi". Penelope smiled and said, "that's partially right".

He said, "partially"?, she said, "my name given to me at birth was Princess Penelope Grace Rossi", Dereks eyes got big and he said, "did you say princess"?, she nodded her head and handed Derek the magazine". He looked at the picture and read the title and said, "w w who else knows"?, she said, "JJ and her parents, Em and now you and your family".

Sarah and Desiree walked into the room in the middle of her talking to Derek and Desi said, "you're a real princess"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am". Derek said, "why didn't you tell me the truth about who you are"?, Penelope said, "because the more people that know who I am the more dangerous it is for me and for them".

Derek said, "dangerous"?, she said, "yes, their is a lot of people out there that want to harm me because of my status", Derek said, "I won't let anybody hurt you". She smiled and said, "thank you", Fran said, "are you here with no protection"?, Penelope said, "oh no, I have a few body guards that are with me".

Sarah said, "really, where are they"?, Penelope walked over to the window and looked up the street and saw their car and said, "do you see that black car across the street"?, they all nodded their heads yes. She said, "that's 2 of my body guards", Derek said, "I don't know what to say baby girl".

Penelope said, "do you not want to be with me now"?, he took her hands in his and said, "I love you Penelope and nothing or nobody is going to keep us apart". She sighed and said, "I can't blame you if you're mad at me, I should have told you the truth the minute I met you but it was just to dangerous".

Derek nodded his head and said, "since we know the truth does this mean you'll have to go back home"?, she shook her head and said, "no, I'm here for the summer butttttt I will have to call my father and let him know that the cat is out of the bag so to speak". Desi said, "I can't believe it, my big brother is dating a princess".

Derek laughed and said, "she's always been a princess, my princess", he then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "and nothing is going to change that". Penelope smiled and said, "Sarah, Desi, Fran I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you all the truth, I wanted to but I didn't want to take the chance on you getting hurt".

Sarah said, "well we know now and that's all that matters", Penelope said, "soooooooooo you're not mad at me"?, they looked at each other and then back at her and said in unison, "NAHHHHHHHH" causing a huge smile to form on Penelopes lips. Fran said, "so what's going to happen now"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "now I need to head back to JJ's house and call my father".

Derek intertwined fingers with his girlfriend and said, "and I'll be with you every step of the way", Penelope grinned and said, "are you sure"?, Derek said, "of course I'm sure, you're my girl and I want to be there to support you when you talk to your dad". Penelope then turned to face Fran and the girls and said, "thank you for an amazing evening".

Fran hugged her and said, "you're very welcome honey and you're welcome here any time", Penelope grinned and said, "thank you", Sarah and Desi hugged her and smiled as Penelope said, "I've never had a sister before and now I have 4". Desi and Sarah smiled and watched as Penelope and Derek turned around and headed out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Princess Penelope-Ch 20

Penelope and Derek walked back into the Jareau home and caught JJ and Reid making out on the couch, Reid blushed and said, "sorry didn't hear you guys come in". Derek laughed and said, "it's alright pretty boy", JJ looked at Penelope and said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "he knows the truth JJ".

Reid said, "truth, what truth"?, JJ said, "uhhh Garcie", Penelope said, "I know, I know but I can't keep it a secret any longer JJ", Reid said, "excuse me, you can't keep what a secret"?, Penelope said, "JJ I need you to call and get Hotch and Em here". JJ said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am".

A few minutes later Hotch and Em walked through the front door and Emily said, "what's up chick"?, Penelope said, "he knows Em"?, Emily said, "Derek knows"?, Derek said, "yeah, I know, she told us tonight". Hotch and Reid looked at each other and then at Emily and said in unison, "THEY KNOW WHAT"?, Penelope said, "let's sit down and then I can tell the two of you everything", they nodded their heads as they walked over and sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile in California Dave was having a glass of scotch when his butler Charles walked into the room, he said, "yes Charles", Charles said, "sorry to bother you sir but a friend is on the phone for you". Dave said, "a friend, who"?, Charles smiled and said, "Joshua Tolliver sir", Dave said, "thanks Charles".

Charles handed him the phone and said, "you're quite welcome sir" and turned around and walked out of the room, Dave smiled and said, "hello Joshua how are you doing"?, Joshua said, "long time no talk Dave". Dave laughed and said, "that it has my friend, that it has", the friends then started talking and getting caught up on each others lives.

They had been talking a few minutes before Joshua said, "guess who I saw today"?, he said, "it's hard to tell Josh", Josh laughed and said, "Douglas and his son Sam". Dave said, "you saw them where exactly"?, Josh said, "here in Virginia", Dave said, "you saw both Douglas and Sam there"?, Josh said, "yeah, I saw them but they didn't see me".

Dave said, "well old friend it looks like I might be making a trip are to Virginia", Josh said, "good, good and you are more than welcome to come stay with us at our place". Dave said, "I think I'll take you up on that", Josh said, "good, when are you coming"?, Dave said, "I need to pack and make a few arrangements, a few calls and then I'll head toward the family jet"

Josh said, "okay so I guess we'll see you early in the morning", Dave said, "I'd say somewhere around 7 or 8", Josh said, "be safe Dave and we'll see you then", Dave smiled and said, "see you soon buddy, see you soon". After the call ended Dave said, "Charlessss", he walked into room and said, "yes sir", Dave said, "we need to pack a few bags for me".

Charles said, "how long will you be gone sir"?, he said, "I'm not really sure soooo how about packing me enough stuff to last for at least a month", Charles said, "that will keep you out of town past the 4th of July sir". Dave nodded his head and said, "true Charles, I need to spend some time with my daughter, I have some things I need to talk to her about".

Charles nodded his head and said, "I'd get started packing sir", Dave said, "thank you Charles", he then picked up his cell and pulled up Penelopes number and hit talk. In Virginia Penelope said, "yes Reid a real princess" and her cell started ringing, she pulled it from her purse and smiled, she said, "excuse me I need to answer this, it's my father" and they watched as she got up and walked across the room.

She said, "hi daddy", he smiled and said, "hi sweetie", Penelope said, "are you alright"?, he said, "honey we need to talk", she could tell by his tone that something was wrong and she said, "yes, yes we do daddy". Dave said, "I can tell by your voice that somethings wrong, what's up Bella"?, Penelope said, "they know dad, they know who I really am".

Dave said, "honey that makes it unsafe for you there", she said, "no, no it doesn't dad, everything's fine, I'm still safe", he said, "honey have you noticed anybody following you"?, she said, "no, why"?, Dave said, "I got a call from Joshua and he told me something that's troubling me". Penelope said, "what did he say dad"?, Dave took a deep breath and said, "Douglas and Sam are there in Virginia with you".

She said, "w w why"?, he said, "I don't know but I intend on finding out that's why I'm on my way", she smiled and said, "on your way, like on your way here to Virginia"?, he said, "yes princess". Penelope said, "I can't wait for you to meet Derek and the others daddy", he said, "and I can't wait to meet them either sweetie", she said, "when are you leaving"?, he said, "I have a few calls to make while Charles packs my bags and then I'll be heading to the jet".

Penelope said, "please be careful daddy", he said, "don't worry honey I will be and I'll see you in the morning", she said, "see you in the morning daddy, I love you". Dave smiled and said, "I love you to baby, now go have fun with your friends and don't worry about me", she said, "I'll try daddy, I'll try" and then Dave said, "bye Bella".

Penelope smiled and said, "bye daddy" and then she blew out a deep breath and said, "time to head back downstairs and let the others know that daddy is coming for a visit". As she headed back into the other room she couldn't help but wonder what Douglas and Sam were doing in Virginia, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "whatever it is it can't be good".

A smile then covered her lips when she saw Derek walking toward her, he intertwined their fingers and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you", she sighed and said, "I love you to" as they walked back over to rejoin the rest of their little family.


	21. Chapter 21

Princess Penelope-Ch 21

JJ looked at her friend and said, "how's your dad"?, Penelope grinned and said, "he's coming to Virginia, he should be here in the morning", Reid said, "awesome, I've never met a king before". Penelope laughed and said, "he's just like you and me Spencer", JJ said, "I've met him and he's cool, really cool".

Hotch said, "how long is he going to stay"?, she shrugged and said, "not sure, probably a while but I won't know for sure until he gets here tomorrow" causing everybody to smile and nod their heads. Derek said, "I'm a little nervous about meeting your dad", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "don't be, everything is going to be fine".

He sighed happily and said, "does he know that we're dating"?, she nodded her head and said, "he does", Emily said, "I'm really excited to meet your dad". Penelope said, "well he'll be here tomorrow and you can all meet him then", JJ said, "alright now that we know Garcies dad is coming tomorrow, how about we enjoy tonight"?, Penelope said, "sounds good, any ideas"?, JJ said, "when in doubt hit the pool" and everybody laughed as they headed to the changing rooms to get ready for some pool time.

As they walked into JJ's room Penelope said, "isn't the water going to be cold by now"?, she shook her headd and said, "nahhhhh we've got a heated pool, it's nice and warm". Emily said, "you don't have nothing to worry about Derek will keep you nice and warm", she grinned and said, "that's why I was kinda hoping that the water was a little cold".

Emily said, "soooo does your dad know that you're sleeping with Derek"?, Penelope looked at her and said, "how did you"?, Emily said, "you're so happy and practically glowing". Penelope said, "I know I've only been here 4 weeks but it feels like I've known you all forever", JJ smiled as the three friends hugged.

A few minutes later the trio of bikini clad girls walked out onto the deck and Derek said, "looking good momma, looking reallllll good", Penelope said, "not so bad yourself there hotstuff". Up the street from JJ's house Sam and Douglas were sitting in a car watching, they were watching Penelope and her friends.

Douglas gripped the steering wheel as he watched Penelope kissing Derek, he then looked at his son and said, "don't worry Sam soon she'll be all yours to do with as you please". Sam smiled and said, "she's beautiful and got an amazing body, I'll give her that", Douglas said, "and soon she'll be giving it and her virginity to you, her husband".

Sam smiled and said, "I find it hard to believe that she's still a virgin, after all she is 18 years old", Douglas said, "she was raised right, she grew up knowing that she was to save herself for the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with". Sam nodded his head and said, "so when are we going to make our move"?, Douglas said, "we need to watch her and try to get her schedule down if we can and then when we can we'll take her".

Sam looked up and saw a man get out of a car and start walking toward them and he said, "we need to get out of here that's one of her guards", Douglas said, "you're right son, we need to get out of here before they see our faces". He then started the car and they both laughed as they pulled away from the curb.

The guard ran and jumped in the car and they pulled away from the curb, Douglas said, "welllll they're following us", Sam said, "I think I know how we can get rid of them". Douglas smiled as he watched his son then make a few moves and when he lost the guards he said, "way to go my boy and now nothing or nobody can stop us from getting Penelope".


	22. Chapter 22

Princess Penelope-Ch 22

Early the next morning Dave was sitting and drinking coffee with his fried Josh when his cell started ringing, Dave pulled his cell out of his pocket and said, "yes Chris"?, the voice on the other end said, "sir their was a strange car sitting across from where the princess was last night, we made an attempt to talk to the driver and when they saw me coming toward the car they pulled away".

Dave said, "did you try to follow them"?, he said, "we did sir but we lost them", Dave said, "and where's the princess this morning"?, Chris said, "she's safe and still at the Jareaus sir". Dave said, "good, good, thank you Chris", Chris said, "you're welcome sir", when the call ended Josh said, "is everything alright"?, Dave looked at his friend and said, "that was one of Penelopes guards and he said that somebody was watching Penelope last night and when they made an attempt to talk to the driver he fled the scene and they chased after him and lost him".

Josh said, "and you're thinking that it's Douglas and Sam"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "I am", Josh said, "so what are you going to do"?, Dave said, "well first I'm going to meet with my daughter and fill her in on what I just found out and take things from there". Josh said, "are you changing your mind about the arranged marriage"?, Dave took a sip of his coffee and shook his head no.

Dave said, "I want my daughter to fall in love and marry somebody that she loves, that treats her with the respect she deserves, I don't want her forced into a marriage of convenience, a marriage that is for business". Josh nodded his head and said, "that's totally understandable my friend".

Josh said, "what time are you going to meet with Penelope"?, Dave looked down at his watch and said, "probably around 9", Josh said, "from what I understand she's having a wonderful time here with her friends". Dave smiled and said, "she is and she has a boyfriend, a man that she loves and loves her".

Josh said, "that's good, she deserves all the happiness in the world", Dave said, "that she does old friend, that she does", he then raised his coffee cup to his lips and took a sip of his coffee. Meanwhile at the Jareau household JJ smiled as she watched her friend walk down the stairs fully dressed and ready for the day.

JJ said, "you look beautiful this morning Garcie", Penelope said, "thanks Jayje, dad should be here soon", JJ said, "are you nervous"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "a little". JJ hugged her friend and said, "don't worry, your dad loves you, you're his world and he only wants whats best for you".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I know it's just I've never been this happy before and I'm afraid the bottom is going to fall out and I'm going to lose everything". JJ said, "awwww honey you aren't going to lose anything or anybody", Penelope smiled and said, "I love him so much JJ and I don't know what I'd do without him".

JJ said, "he loves you and he's not going anywhere", she grinned and said, "ya think so"?, JJ laughed and said, "I know so", Penelope sighed and said, "everybody should be here any time". JJ nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak when somebody knocked on the door, she looked down at her watch and said, "our first guest has arrived".

Penelope followed JJ to the door and smiled when she opened the door and saw her friends standing there, Derek walked in first and kissed his beautiful girlfriend on the lips. When they pulled apart Derek said, "you nervous"?, Penelope said, "a little, what about you"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "ohhhhh yeah, I'm nervous, I'm reallyyyyyy nervous".

Penelope intertwined fingers with her and said, "don't worry, my dad is going to love you all, he's going to love you because I love you and you all love me". Derek smiled and took a deep breath and they all heard another knock at the door, JJ opened the door and smiled and said, "come in sir, come in".

Dave stepped inside and said, "please JJ, please call me Dave", JJ smiled and said, "yes sir, I mean Dave", Penelope saw her father and said, "daddyyyyyyyyyy" as she ran into his open arms. Dave said, "Bella I've missed you so much", Penelope said, "and I've missed you daddy", she then pulled away and said, "daddy I'd like for you to meet everybody".

She pointed and said, "well you already know JJ", she then said, "this is her boyfriend Spencer Reid", Reid held out his hand and said, "nice to meet you sir", Dave said, "please, it's Dave". Penelope then said, "this is my friend Aaron Hotchner aka Hotch", Dave said, "nice to meet you Hotch", Hotch said, "nice to meet you Dave".

Penelope then pointed to Emily and said, "and this is Emily, she's Hotchs girlfriend", Dave said, "nice to meet you Emily", she said, "nice to meet you to Dave", Penelope smiled and said, "and this is my boyfriend, the man I love, daddy this is Derek Morgan". Dave smiled and shook hands with him and said, "nice to meet you son".

Derek nervously said, "n n nice to met you to Dave", Dave smiled and said, "son I have a question for you", Derek said, "okay", Dave said, "what are you intentions for my daughter"?, Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her sir, I love her with everything I have", Dave smiled and said, "and it's obvious that she loves you to".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I do daddy, I so do", Dave said, "we need to sit down, all of us, we, well we need to talk", Penelope said, "about what daddy"?, Dave said, "about your future baby, about your future" as they all headed into the living room.


	23. Chapter 23

Princess Penelope-Ch 23

Penelope looked at her father and said, "why daddy, why are they doing this to me"?, Dave said, "Douglas has always wanted you with his son and when he came to me I shot down the idea and he, well he wasn't happy with my decision". Penelope said, "so what are we going to do"?, Dave smiled at Derek and then at her and said, "I have an idea about that".

Derek said, "what's your idea sir, I mean Dave"?, Dave said, "well I think we need to take her off the market so to speak", everybody looked at him puzzled, everybody but Reid who smiled and said, "I like your idea Dave". Penelope said, "what idea, would you like to fill us in on it please"?, Reid looked at Dave and said, "in order to keep you from being forced into a marriage you don't want, you should enter into a marriage that you do want, that you both want".

Derek smiled and said, "you want us to get married"?, Dave said, "you love each other right"?, the young lovers looked at each other and then at him and said in unison said, "I DO". Reid said, "well at least they've got that part down" causing everybody to laugh as Dave leaned in and said, "and since we're being watched this is my plan" and he leaned in and started telling them what his plan was.

About 90 minutes later a very nervous Penelope Rossi was standing in JJ's bedroom while JJ and Emily put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, when they're done Emily said, "you look amazing". Penelope twirled around and said, "excuse the pun but I look like a princess", JJ hugged her friend and said, "that you do Garcie, that you do".

Fran, Sarah and Desi had put together a small inside reception and the food including a cake was ready and in the dining room on the table, Dave was standing and laughing and talking with Hotch and Reid while they waited on Daves friend Josh to show up. When they heard a knock on the door Reid said, "I'll get it" and they all watched as he walked across the room to answer the door.

When the door opened Reid smiled as a hand went out and the man said, "hi, it's nice to meet you my name is Josh and I believe you're expecting me", Reid nodded his head and said, "come in, come in". When Dave saw his friend walk into the room he walked over and said, "thanks for coming on such short notice old friend", Josh said, "any time Dave, any time".

The two men stood there talking for a few minutes before Dave said, "if you all will excuse me I'm going to go see if my daughter is ready to get this party started" and then he turned around and walked toward the stairs. Derek walked over and said, "can somebody please help me with this"?, Hotch laughed and said, "here, let me help you" as he helped his friend with his tie.

Meanwhile upstairs Penelope is laughing and talking to her friends when their is a knock at the door, JJ opened the door and said, "come in", Dave smiled and said, "is my daughter ready"? and then he saw her. He walked over and kissed her cheek and said, "you look so much like your mother", Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "thank you daddy, I really needed to hear that".

Dave smiled and said, "are you ready to get married"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "more than ready daddy, more than ready", JJ and Emily smiled and said, "we'll be waiting on you downstairs". Penelope nodded her head and said, "we'll be right behind you", she then looked at her father and said, "I love you daddy", Dave kissed her on the forehead and said, "and I love you Bella".

He then held out his arm and said, "shall we princess"?, she slid her arm through his and said, "we shall daddy, we shall" as they stepped out into the hall and headed toward the stairs so they could get their wedding started.


	24. Chapter 24

Princess Penelope-Ch 24

Derek looked up when he saw his beautiful bride walking down the stairs arm in arm with her father, as she stepped down off the stairs she smiled as she passed everybody. Everybody watched as Dave and Penelope took the short path through the living room, JJ and Emily stood in front of the fireplace across from Derek, Hotch and Reid.

JJ's parents, Dereks mom and sisters stood watching as Dave and Penelope stopped beside Derek, Dave then kissed his daughter on the cheek and said, "I love you Bella". Penelope smiled at her father and said, "I love you to daddy", he then put her hand in Dereks before walking over and standing beside Fran.

Josh looked around the room and said, "marriage is what brings us together today, the love of Derek and Penelope", he grinned at Penelope and said, "I've known this beautiful young lady since the day she was born". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as Josh said, "I wish this couple nothing but love, joy and happiness as they go through life together as husband and wife".

He then said, "who gives this woman away in holy matrimony "?, Dave said, "I do", Josh then asked for the rings and Fran handed him the rings her and her husband, Dereks dad wore for so many years. After a short prayer Josh handed Derek Penelopes ring and said, "put this ring on her finger and repeat after me".

Derek nervously slid the ring onto Penelopes finger and took a deep breath as Josh said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife". Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", Josh said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all of the days of our lives".

Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of our lives", Josh said, "I promise keep myself only onto you for as long as we both shall live". Derek said, "I promise to keep myself only onto you for as long as we both shall live", Penelope then turned as Josh handed her Dereks ring and said, "put this ring onto Dereks finger and repeat after me".

Penelope put the ring onto his finger and smiled lovingly at Derek as Josh looked at her and said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband". Penelope said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", Josh said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all of the days of our lives".

Penelope said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all of the days of our lives", Josh then said, "I promise to keep myself only unto you for as long as we both shall live". Penelope felt her heart racing as she said, "I promise to keep myself only unto you for as long as we both shall live", they then turned to face Josh as he said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold the peace".

After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he grinned at Derek and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride". Derek smiled as he caressed her cheek, he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart Josh said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Derek smiled and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", Penelope grinned happily and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", Derek then leaned in and pressed his lips lovingly against hers as the room erupted in applause and the squeals of congratulations from their family and friends.


	25. Chapter 25

Princess Penelope-Ch 25

As to not let Sam and Douglas know that Penelope was married the reception was small, as a matter of fact the only people that were at the reception were the people at the wedding. Derek smiled as his beautiful bride and winked at her causing Penelope to giggle and wave at her new husband.

The new family laughed, talked and ate as they celebrated the wedding of Derek and Penelope, the happy couple shared their first dance as husband and wife to Lady by Kenny Rogers. Penelope laid her head on Dereks shoulder and closed her eyes as they danced across the large living room.

Everybody could feel the love in the room as the lovers held on to each other like they were each others life lines, when that first dance was over Penelope walked over to Dave and said, "would you care to dance daddy"?, he put his hand in hers and kissed her cheek and said, "I'd love to Bella" as the walked to the middle of the room and then started dancing.

Derek walked over to his mom and said, "what do ya say momma, wanna dance with you baby boy"?, she smiled and said, "I'd love to dance with you honey" as she put her hand in his and they joined Penelope and Dave on the dance floor. The group watched as the two couples danced their way across the room.

Dave sighed and said, "are you happy Bella"?, Penelope looked up at him and said, "I am daddy, I've never been happier in my life", Dave kissed her on the forehead and said, "that's all I've ever wanted for you". Penelope said, "I want to thank you", he looked at her and said, "thank me, what for"?, she said, "for letting me pick my husband, for letting me fall in love and not forcing me to marry Sam".

Dave said, "the only thing that matters to me is your happiness", Penelope glanced over her new husband and smiled and then said, "Derek makes me happy daddy, so so very happy" as she laid her head down on his shoulder. When the dance was over Dave walked her back over to Derek and said, "mind if we switch partners for a while"?, Derek looked at Fran who nodded her head yes and then stepped aside as Derek pulled his wife into his arms.

Fran smiled as she stepped over to Dave and he pulled her into his arms and said, "so Fran, why don't you tell me a little about yourself", she took a deep breath and then they started telling each other about their lives. When they were through Dave said, "it seems we have a lot in common", Fran nodded her head and said, "it seems so Dave, it seems so".

Dave felt his heart racing and he said, "what would you say if I asked you out on a date"?, Fran smiled and said, "I'd say yes", Dave said, "sounds good, it's been a long time since I've gone out on a date". Fran said, "me to, I was busy raising my kids and working and a man never fit into my life after my Hank died", she then sighed and looked at Dave and said, "well until now that is" causing Dave to smile.

After the couple cut their cake they stood there with bites of cake in each others hands and everybody laughed as they smashed the cake all over their mouths and cheeks. Derek then smiled and kissed his wife and licked the cake off of her face, she said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you" causing everybody to smile and clap their hands for the newly married couple.

About an hour later Dave walked over to them and handed Derek a key and he said, "what's this"?, Dave said, "this is the key to your honeymoon cottage down by the lake". Penelope hugged her father and said, "thank you daddy", Dave said, "we'll all walk out together and then if you're not followed you take I 90 about 4 miles and then turn left and it's about a half a mile up the road".

Derek said, "thank you sir", Dave said, "please son call me Dave or dad, which ever one makes you fell more comfortable", Derek hugged Dave and said, "thanks dad". Fran smiled and then pulled her new daughter into her arms and said, "and you young lady can call me mom", Penelope wiped away tears and said, "it's been a long time since I've had a mom".

Fran said, "well now you won't have to worry, you've got me, the girls and the rest of our little bunch", Penelope smiled and said, "and I love you all so so much", Fran said, "and we love you to honey" and after the newlyweds changed their clothes they were all heading out of the Jareau house in hopes that Sam and Douglas were no where to be found.

A few minutes later they were given the all clear and the happy couple turned off the road and headed toward their honeymoon cottage for some much needed alone time.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter contains sexual content

Princess Penelope-Ch 26

It wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of the cottage, when they got out Derek said, "wowwww, this place is beautiful", Penelope nodded her head and said, "it's perfect for our honeymoon, don't ya think"?, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently and said, "I do baby girl, I do".

They walked up the path that led to the porch and he put the key into the lock, when he opened the door they both smiled, their was a path of rose petals that led from the door to the bed at the other side of the room. The fireplace was lit and the sound of soft romantic music filled the room.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he sighed and said, "everyday it's implied" as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently at first". He pulled her toward the bed while deepening the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, as their tongues battled for control the young lovers both moaned in pleasure.

When they stopped beside the bed he put his hands on her sundress and smiled as he pulled it down over her body, as her breasts bounced free he gasped and said, "perfection". She stepped out of her dress and said, "you're the only perfect one in this relationship my love", his fingers then went into the waistband of her panties and he slid them down over her hips and thighs.

She sighed and said, "we have a problem here", he said, "problem, what problem"?, she said, "I'm standing here naked and you're still fully dressed", Derek quickly shed his clothes and said ,"I think that makes us even baby girl". She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed and said, "me to husband, me to".

She straddled his waist and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", his hands went up to her breasts and he said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan" and they both moaned in pleasure as she slowly sank down on him. The room quickly filled with their moans and groans of passions, Derek smiled as he kneaded her nipples between his fingers, Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name.

As Derek looked up at her he couldn't believe that she was his, his baby girl, his goddess, his wife but evidently he had done something right because she was all three to him and she always would be. They moved together as one building each other up for a passionate release, it wasn't long before Derek rolled them over without breaking the connection and started sliding in and out of her effortlessly.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and raked her nails up and down his back, Derek kissed every kissable inch of her perfect body, Penelope arched her back and moaned his name as he kissed his way up her body and claimed her lips with his. He grinned against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him rand a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and wrapped her in his arms, she looked up at him and said, "is this real, are we really married"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it's real and we are definitlely married". He intertwined their fingers and said, "see beautiful" as her wedding band shined brightly, Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

Derek sighed happily and said, "that's all I want to baby girl", he caressed her cheek and smiled as she said, "make love to me again and again and again Derek", he licked his lips and said, "your every wish is my command baby girl" as he rolled her back over onto her back and climbed back between her creamy thighs and started their next round of passionate love making.

Meanwhile in town Sam and Douglas were pacing back and forth in their hidden lair and Sam said, "we need to make a move soon dad because if we don't her father might make her leave and if that happens we've lost our shot". Douglas nodded his head and said, "I agree", Sam said, "sooooooo what's the plan dad"?, Douglas smiled at his son and said, "now this is my plan" and started filling him in on the plan to get the woman he wanted to be his sons wife and the mother to his many many grandchildren, Penelope.


	27. Chapter 27

Princess Penelope-Ch 27

Derek and Penelope spent the next 2 weeks at the cottage, they laughed, made love, ate, made love, went for long walks, made love, they couldn't get enough of each other and they knew now that they never would. They were currently pulling into a gas station a few miles away from JJ's house, they needed fuel and Penelope needed to use the restroom.

Derek had pumped the gas and had gone inside to pay, he saw bouquets of roses at the counter, he smiled and picked one up and said, "I'll take this to please". The cashier smiled and said, "they're beautiful aren't they"?, Derek said, "they are and my wife is going to love them", the older man smiled and said, "I've been married for 55 years to my Thelma" and Derek stood listening as the older man talked about his love for his wife.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Penelope was washing her hands when she heard a knock at the door, she walked over and said, "couldn't wait I see Der" and that's when she saw a dark haired man standing there. She said, "sir this is the ladies room, the mens room is right over there" and she pointed to the others side of the hall.

The man stepped forward and said, "it's you that I want Penelope", she said, "h h how do you know me"?, he grinned and said, "it has been a while, I guess you don't know me, It's me, it's Sam". Penelope said, "S S Sam what do you want"?, Sam touched her arm and said, "I thought that would be obvious".

She opened her mouth to scream and he covered her mouth with his hand and said, "ohhhhhh no you don't", Sams father then stepped up and stuck a needle in her arm. Everything quickly started getting fuzzy and Penelope felt herself passing out and the last thing she heard before everything went black was the older man that she assumed was King Douglas say, "we've got her, we've got your bride".

Derek walked out of the gas station and saw Penelope being put into the back of a van, he ran over and said, "heyyyyyyy" but the men jumped into the van and raced away from the scene. Derek ran over and hopped into his truck and jumped in and as he hit the freeway he pulled out his cell and dialed his mom and after a few rings Fran said, "honey where are you"?, Derek said, "they've got her momma, they've got Penelope".

Fran put him on speaker and said, "who's got her, where are you"?, Derek said, "two men have her in the back of a van and I", Dave said, "son where are you"?, Derek said, "we just hit the freeway about 4 minutes ago and we're heading toward the" and a truck ran a stop light and plowed him in the side, Dave said, "Derek, Derek" and got no response.

Dave said, "he said they just hit the freeway about 4 minutes ago so we'll head that way and call the police and get them up to speed", Reid said, "I can't believe that after everything we did to keep her safe they got to her anyway". JJ intertwined fingers with her boyfriend and said, "right now we need to focus on getting Garcie back", everybody nodded their heads yes as they headed out of the house.

Meanwhile Sam, Douglas and several goons were pulling into the abandoned building, Sam smiled and said, "I can't believe that we finally got her, we can finally get this show on the road". Douglas said, "alright son, we'll get you married and then I want you to consummate that wedding and get started on giving us an heir and the sooner the better".

Sam watched as they carried an unconscious Penelope into their bedroom and said, "it will be my pleasure father, my complete pleasure" as he watched the men lay her down on the bed and tie her hands to the bedrail so that when she woke up she couldn't get away. Douglas smiled as he watched his son looking down at Penelope, he knew that getting Sam started with his plan wasn't easy but now that they had Penelope Sam was more than ready to become a married man and hopefully soon a father to the next generation of their family.


	28. Chapter 28

Princess Penelope-Ch 28

By the time Dave, Fran and the others got to where Derek was he was laying on the ground beside the car, Fran ran over and said, "baby boy can you hear me"?, he opened his eyes and said, "yeah momma". Fran quickly checked him over and said, "are you hurt"?, he said, "only my pride", he tried to get up and said, "owwwwww and my knee".

Fran said, "you scared me to death", Derek said, "sorry momma I didn't mean to scare you it's just he has Penelope, he took her", Dave said, "can you describe the car that took her"?, Derek said, "it was a white van and the license number is AEX 113". Dave smiled and said, "I'll make a few calls and see what I can find out".

Derek said, "please hurry because the longer they have with her the more I worry", Dave nodded his head and said, "me to son, me to" as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and called the police. A few minutes later the locals were pulling up and the paramedics were right behind them, even though Fran a registered nurse had checked him out she wanted Derek to be checked out.

Meanwhile across town Penelope opens her eyes and sees Sam and his father standing over her, she tries to move her arms and she said, "pl please don't do this, don't hurt me". Douglas said, "silly girl we're not going to hurt you, Sam is going to be your husband", Penelope shook her head and said, "I'm already married".

Sam laughed and said, "no you're not", Penelope said, "check the wedding band out on my hand", both father and son walked over and Sam ran his hand over his head and said, "SHE'S MARRIED, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE"?, Sam said, "when did you get married"?, Penelope said, "D D Derek and I got married 2 weeks ago, we were just coming home from our honeymoon".

Douglas said, "you've only been in Virginia 7 weeks Penelope, nobody falls in love and marries that fast", Penelope said, "with Derek and me it was love at first sight". Sam looked at his father and said, "now what"?, Douglas said, "well we'll have to get the marriage annulled so that the two of you can get married".

Penelope said, "everybody knows that we're married", Douglas said, "by everybody who do you mean"?, Penelope said, "my father, Dereks family and our friends, they were at the wedding". Sam shook his head and said, "she went from virgin to tramp in 8 weeks", he said, "how could you do this to me Penelope"?, she said, "I didn't do anything to you Sam".

Douglas said, "you ruined all of our plans, you and Sam were suppose to get married not you and Derek", Penelope said, "I was never ever going to marry your pathetic son, not ever". Before he could stop himself he slapped her hard across the face and Sam said, "DADDDDDDD" and Douglas said, "see what you made me do"?, Sam said, "I'm going to untie her and take her back to her family".

Douglas grabbed his son by the arm and said, "no you're not", Sam pulled away and said, "yes I am, she's already married to another man and she doesn't want anything to do with me dad". Douglas said, "what happened to no matter what it takes Sam"?, Sam said, "that was before she married another man".

Penelope said, "please let me go", Sam said, "hang on Penelope and I'll" and then everything went black, Penelope screamed as Sams unconscious body hit the floor. Douglas said, "do you see what you made me do, all you had to do was stay a virgin and marry my son but nooooooo you couldn't do that, you spread your legs like the tramp you are and messed everything up for me".

Back at the accident site Derek smiled at the medics and thanked them for wrapping his knee, he promised that he'd take it easy for a few days and give his sprain time to heal. Dave walked over and joined the others and said, "I made a few calls and called in a few favors and I know where Penelope is".

Derek said, "well what are we waiting for let's go get my wife back", everybody nodded their heads yes as they hurried to the cars and raced away from the scene.


	29. Chapter 29

Princess Penelope-Ch 29

Douglas stood over Penelope and touched her face and said, "you stupid, stupid girl, you could have had it all, an amazing husband that would have loved you in time, he would have given you a life of leisure, pleasure and commitment". Penelope said, "I have an amazing husband, one that I love with all of my heart and I don't want or need your son".

He raised his hand and slapped her across the face and said, "well since my son wasn't man enough for you how about I try you out and see how good you really are in bed"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no please, please don't do that". He started working on getting his belt out of his pants, he then tossed it on the floor.

She watched helplessly as his hands went to the sipper on his pants, he then forced her legs apart and said, "I will make you pay for everything you've cost me Penelope". Sam opened his eyes to see his father climbing onto the bed with Penelope, he got up to his knees and pulled his father off of her and said, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"?, Douglas said, "making her pay for what she's cost us".

Sam shook his head and said, "she fell in love with another man, she wants a life with him not with me, let it go dad", Douglas said, "I can't son, if I let it go we lose everything". Sam said, "then we lose everything dad because I can't let you hurt her", Douglas laughed and said, "and what are you going to do to stop me"?, he said, "this" and punched his father in the face".

Penelope watched as the father and son rolled all over the floor, she struggled and struggled to free herself from her confinement but couldn't and she closed her eyes and said, "please find me, please find me". Douglas looked at his son and said, "how could you do this to me, your father"?, Sam said, "dad do you hear yourself, you're wanting to force yourself on her because she cost you everything, do you know how stupid that is"?, he pulled out a gun and said, "now who's the stupid one".

Sam said, "dad give me the gun", Douglas smiled and said, "if you insist" and he aimed the gun at his son, Sam reached out and grabbed at the gun and then him and his father started fighting over the gun. Sam said, "I can't let you hurt herrrrrrr", Douglas said, "then you'll be the one to pay son and pay big" as he elbowed his son in the stomach.

The gang pulled up at the address, Derek jumped out of the car and ran toward the building, Dave said, "Derekkk" and then started chasing his son in law toward the building they hoped Penelope was. As they stepped inside they heard Penelope scream, "NOOOOOOOO" and the sound of gunfire fill the air.

Derek pushed the door open and saw blood pouring from Penelopes shoulder, he ran over and said, "hang on baby girl, please hang on", she said, "I love you, I love you Derek". He kissed her lips and said, "I love you to baby girl", seconds later the medics ran into the room and started checking out Sam, Douglas and Penelope.

Sam looked at Derek and said, "is she alright, I tried to keep him from hurting her", Derek said, "the medics are checking her out now, she got hit in the shoulder and had lost a lot of blood". Douglas said, "a few more minutes and then she'd have known what it was like to be with a reallll man", Derek said, "you sick freak, you better hope that she's alright" as he turned his attention back to the medics as he watched them load her into of the ambulance and race away from the scene.


	30. Chapter 30

Princess Penelope-Ch 30

A few minutes later the gang ran into the ER waiting room and Derek ran over to the nurses desk and said, "Penelope Morgan, how is she doing"?, the nurse said, "and you are"?, Derek said, "Derek Morgan, she's my wife". The nurse said, "the doctor is working on her right now, just have a seat right over there and when she gets finished with your wife she'll be over to talk to you".

Dave said, "come on son", Derek blew out a deep breath and nodded his head yes as they all walked over and sat down to wait on news about Penelope and her condition after she was shot. Dave looked at his son in law and said, "she's going to be alright son, she just has to be, I can't lose her to", Derek looked at Dave and said, "she's my world sir and she has been since the day I met her".

Emily said, "she's an amazing woman", Dave smiled at her and said, "she is so much like her mother", Fran said, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened to her mother"?, Dave said, "she died from complications from pneumonia and asthma". Reid said, "I'm so sorry, Penelope never really told us what happened to her mom, just that she passed away when she was a little girl".

Fran said, "I can relate, my husband, Derek, Sarah and Desirees dad, my Hank passed away when Derek was only 9 and I had to be both mother and father to the three of them". Dave said, "Fran you are an amazing woman", Derek said, "you don't know the half of it Dave, she worked 3 jobs and still had time to help us with our homework and all of our school activities".

Fran smiled and said, "my kids are my world and I would do anything for them", Dave nodded his head and said, "me to, Penelope was the only thing that kept me going after my Grace died". JJ said, "I saw a picture of Grace and Penelope looks just like her", Dave sighed and said, "that she does", Hotch said, "so what's the plan now"?, Dave said, "right now we'll see how Penelope is doing and then go from there I guess".

Emily said, "are you moving here to be close to Penelope or are her and Derek moving to California"?, Dave said, "I'll be staying here for the foreseeable future so that I can spend some time with my family, all of my family". Fran said, "your daughter has been a Godsend for us all, she is so sweet, kind and loving and she keeps my baby boy on his toes" causing everybody to smile.

Dave sighed and said, "what was Sam talking back there, what was Douglas going to do with Penelope"?, Derek tensed up and balled his hands into fists and said, "he was going to rape and then kill her all because she married me and not Sam". Dave said, "that sick bastard", Fran put her hand on his arm and said, "she's safe now and Sam was able to keep her safe from his father until you all could get to her".

JJ intertwined fingers with Reid and smiled as he kissed her lips gently and said, "Penelope is going to be fine", Emily said, "yes, yes, she is going to be fine, she's a fighter and she'll fight to come back to her new husband, to her family". After what seemed like forever the doctor walked over and said, "Penelope Morgan"?, Derek stood up and said, "I'm her husband and this is our family".

The doctor said, "Penelope was brought in with a gunshot wound to her shoulder, I was able to remove the bullet and get her all stitched up, she'll be sore for a little while and their is to be no strenuous activity for at least 4 weeks". Derek nodded his head and said, "thank you doctor", the doctor smiled and said, "you're very welcome, you can see her now, she's in room 333".

The little family turned to head to the elevators and the doctor said, "ohhhh and I have some more good news for you", everybody turned to face her and she said, "the baby is fine, the fetus was unharmed during the ordeal". Derek looked at Dave and then at the doctor and they in disbelief both in unison said, "THE BABY IS FINE"? and the doctor nodded her head yes as she turned around and headed back toward the nurses station so they could go visit Penelope.


	31. Chapter 31

Princess Penelope-Ch 31

Derek said, "b b baby, did she say a baby"?, Hotch said, "are you alright Derek"?, Derek looked at Hotch and said, "a baby, Penelope and I are having a baby". He turned to face Dave and said, "Dave I" and Dave threw his arms around Derek and said, "I'm going to have a grandchild to spoil rotten".

Fran laughed and said, "me to, me to" as she started clapping her hands and hugging everybody, Derek said, "b b baby, we're having a baby, is this really happening"?, Reid laughed and said, "yes Morgan it's really happening". Derek said, "a baby", Emily said, "I think he's stuck, quick somebody slap him on the back of the head".

Reid grinned as he watched Emily then slap Derek on the back of the head and said, "snap out of it man, get a grip, you're going to be a daddy in a few months". Derek smiled and said, "a little miracle that's part me, part Penelope", Dave smiled at Fran and said, "are you ready to be a nana"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "more than ready, what about you, are you ready to become a grandpa"?, Dave said, "I can hardly wait".

Dave said, "how about we go see Penelope", everybody nodded their heads as they headed toward the elevator, as the doors closed Derek sighed and and said, "a baby, we're having a baby". Emily rolled her eyes and said, "ahhhhhhh man, not again", Derek laughed and said, "don't worry Em, I'm not stuck again" causing everybody to laugh.

When they walked into Penelopes room she looked up at Derek and said, "D D Derek I need to tell you something", he sat down beside her and said, "I know, the doctor told me". Penelope said, "can you believe it, can you believe that we're having a baby"?, Derek grinned and kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl".

She smiled and said, "and I love you", Dave leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said, "sooooo how far along are you"?, she said, "7 weeks along". She looked at Dave and said, "are you disappointed in me dad"?, Dave said, "why would you ask that"?, she said, "well I wasn't married before I got pregnant and", Dave said, "I never have been disappointed in you Bella and I never will be, I love you and that little angel growing inside you".

Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "I still can't believe it", JJ said, "had you been feeling sick at your stomach"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "no, none at all". Fran said, "I didn't with Derek but the girls were another matter", Dave said, "Grace wasn't sick with Penelope either".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "so what are we going to do now"?, Derek said, "what would you like to do gorgeous, do you want to stay here in Virginia or move back to California"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'd like to stay here". Derek brought hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "then that's what we'll do".

Dave said, "and I am moving here to be with you", Penelope smiled and said, "really daddy"?, Dave hugged her tight and said, "yes really, you're my daughter and this little one is going to be either my grandson or granddaughter and I want to be here so I can help spoil him or her rotten". Penelope reached up with her hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "I love you all so much".

Everybody smiled and said in unison, "we love you to" causing her to smile as her free hand once again slid back down to her stomach


	32. Chapter 32

Princess Penelope-Ch 32

Over the next few months Derek and Penelope got settled into their new home, a beautiful home that they both loved, Penelope was now almost 7 months pregnant and enjoying every minute of her pregnancy. Derek now he was totally loving her pregnancy hormones, some days they stayed in bed day because they couldn't get enough of each other.

Dave and Fran were dating very serious now and they were spending more and more time together, everybody knew that it was only a matter of time before Dave proposed. Dave had settled into a large house and everybody spent a lot of time there , especially on the weekends and the girls were all working on plans for a baby shower for Penelope and the men were spending a lot of time working on the nursery.

Sarah and Desi were so glad to see their mom happy again, she hadn't been happy since their father died but Dave seemed to bring back the happiness that she had lost. Penelope walked over to her dad and said, "I know that look so spill it daddy", he said, "you know me to well kitten", she said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "oh no, nothing is wrong, something is right princess".

Penelope said, "anything you want to tell me"?, Dave smiled and said, "what would you say if I told you that I wanted to propose to Fran"?, Penelope clapped her hands and said, "I'd say it's about time". Dave said, "I loved your mother so much and I miss having that connection with another woman but with Fran, well with Fran that connection is there".

Penelope hugged her dad and said, "I love you daddy and I know that you loved mom and that she loved you but she would want you to be happy and it's soooo obvious that your happy with Fran". Dave sighed and said, "I am baby, I am", Penelope said, "so what are you waiting on dad, go, go propose to the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with".

Dave smiled and said, "thanks kitten", he kissed her cheek and said, "I love you", Penelope said, "and I love you", Dave took a deep breaths and took off and started walking over toward Fran. Penelope motioned for Derek to come over to her, he said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "he's gonna do it, he's gonna propose to your mom".

Derek said, "I haven't seen ma this happy in a long long time", Penelope said, "the same with my dad and I think it's about time they get some happiness", Derek kissed her lips and said, "me to baby girl, me to". Penelope watched as Dave said, "Fran can we talk"?, she said, "sure honey" and then they intertwined their fingers as they headed out into the back yard.

Penelope and Derek were watching from the window as Dave sat down beside Fran and turned to face her, Fran smiled and said, "what did you want to talk about Dave"?, he said, "Fran I love you and I have for a while and being with you and spending time with you means everything to me". Fran said, "I love you to Dave and I love being with you and spending time with you".

Dave pulled a black box out of his pocket and said, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, she covered her mouth with her hands and then started nodding her head yes. She said, "yes, yes, ohhhhhhh yesssssssss", Dave smiled and said, "that's what I wanted to hear" as he slid the ring onto her finger and then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping as the were then joined by the rest of their family as they started celebrating the engagement of Dave and Fran


	33. Chapter 33

Princess Penelope-Ch 33

A few weeks later Penelope was sitting deep in thought and Derek walked over and said, "whatcha doing over here goddess"?, she rubbed her now 7 1/2 month baby bump and said, "just thinking my love, just thinking". Derek sat down beside her and said, "thinking about what"?, she said, "about how far we've come over the past several months".

Derek said, "I can't believe that in less than 8 months I've met the love of my life, gotten married and we're now getting ready to welcome our first child into the world". Penelope looked at him and bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and if it weren't for Sam I wouldn't be here right now", Derek nodded his head in agreement".

Penelope said, "if he hadn't stopped his father from raping and killing me Derek I" and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "did you just shut me up"?, he winked at her and said, "no stress beautiful, remember what the doctor said".

She nodded her head and said, "I remember it's just I'm so glad that Douglas is in prison for the rest of his life and that I was able to help Sam with his sentence". Derek said, "now don't get me wrong I'm glad that he saved you but he had to pay to", Penelope said, "I agree that's why I think his 3 year sentence was justice".

Derek smiled and said, "me to baby girl, me to", he then looked down at his watch and said, "you about ready to go, it's almost time for my ma and your dad to get married". Penelope looked up at him and said, "I love you", he kissed her lips and said, "and I love you", he stood up and held out his hand to her.

She slid her hand in his as he helped her up and then they intertwined their fingers as they headed inside the church to see what they could do to help the bride and groom. Derek walked over and joined the men for a few minutes and Penelope walked into the bridal room to help the girls and Fran get ready for the wedding of the year.

Penelope was sitting and watching Sarah and Desi work on Frans hair when she was hit with a sharp pain in her side, she grabbed her side winced in pain, JJ looked at her and said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she said, "yeah just having a little pain Jayje". Fran turned and looked at her and said, "pain, what kind and where is it"?, Penelope said, "I'm fine Fran".

Fran said, "humor me", she opened her mouth to speak and a knock at the door stopped the conversation, JJ walked over and opened the door and said, "come in Derek, come in". Derek stepped into the room and kissed his wife on the lips and then said, "you ready to do this momma"?, she turned to face her son and nodded her head yes.

Everybody hugged the bride and then made their way outside into the hall, Sarah said, "momma, me and Desi will be waiting on you at the double doors", she smiled and said, "okay honey". Derek held out his arm and said, "shall we momma"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "lead the way baby boy, lead the way" as they stepped out into the hall and headed to meet the others at the double doors.

Penelope was sitting down in her seat talking to Reid when the music started, she blew out a deep breath and stood up and warm liquid slid down her legs, she said, "ohhhh nooooo". Reid said, "what is it"?, Penelope said, "my water just broke", Reid said, "your what, did what"?, Penelope said, "my water just broke, that means the baby is on the way".

Reid said, "we have to stop the wedding", she said, "no we can't do that, we can't do that to dad and Fran", Reid said, "we need to get you to the hospital, Penelope said, "when they are married I'll go I promise". They then turned to see Sarah and Desi making their way up the aisle toward Dave, the closer Fran got to the front of the church the harder the pains were hitting.

When Derek got beside Penelope she winced in pain and he said, "baby what's wrong"?, she said, "nothingggggg", Reid said, "her water broke, she's in labor", Derek said, "baby we need to get you to the hospital". She shook her head and said, "not until the wedding is over", Josh stepped forward and said, "alright then here's the short short version".

He looked at Dave and said, "do you take Fran to be your wife"?, Dave smiled at her and said, "I do", he then looked at Fran and said, "do you take Dave to be your husband"?, Fran sighed happily and said, "I do". Josh said, "put the ring on your brides finger", Dave put the ring onto her hand, Josh then looked at Fran and said, "now put the ring onto his finger".

Fran quickly slid the ring onto Daves finger and then Josh said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife, Dave you may kiss your bride". Derek cupped her face and said, "I love you", Fran said, "I love you to", Dave then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart Penelope said, "now Derek, now I'll go to the hospital".

Derek said, "come on sweetness", she stood up and her knees gave out and Derek caught her and picked her up and carried her bridal style up the aisle and out the front doors with their family right behind them as they readied to welcome the newest member of their family.


	34. Chapter 34

Princess Penelope-Ch 34

Penelope collapsed against the bed as the contraction that rocked her body stopped, Derek wiped the sweat from her forehead and said, "you're doing so good baby, so so good". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "how much longer"?, the doctor said, "not much longer, the head is out, now we need to get the shoulders out and the rest is easy peasy".

Derek brought his wifes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you", she smiled at him and said, "and I love youuuuuuu" as another contraction hit. A few hard contractions later the cries of baby girl Morgan filled the air, Derek kissed her lips and said, "you did it baby girl, you did it" as they watched the doctor clamp the cord.

She then said, "daddy would you like to cut the cord"?, Derek said, "m m me"?, she said, "yeah you, would you like to cut the cord"?, he smiled proudly and said, "I'd be honored". Penelope watched as her husband took the scissors and cut between the clamps just like the doctor told him to do.

The doctor then cleaned the baby off a little and said, "here you go mommy" as she handed the crying baby to his mommy", Penelope kissed his little chubby cheek and said, "hi there princess, mommy and daddy love you so much". Derek beamed with pride as he looked down at his daughter and said, "look at her, look at what we did".

Penelope said, "she's part me and part you", Derek said, "now we need to pick out a name for her", Penelope said, "I have an idea", Derek leaned in and listened as she told him her idea for the name of their daughter. About an hour later Penelope and baby girl Morgan were in Penelopes room when the rest of the family walked through the door.

Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "how are you princess"?, Penelope said, "fine daddy, tired but fine", he looked down at the sleeping baby and said, "awwww she's beautiful". Derek said, "I can see a lot of her momma in her", Penelope said, "and I can definitely see a lot of her daddy in her to" causing both parents to beam with pride.

As everybody gathered closer JJ said, "awwww Garcie she's gorgeous", Penelope said, "thanks Jayje", Reid said, "is she okay"?, Penelope said, "she's perfect", Emily said, "ohhhh it makes me want one". Hotch smiled at her and thought about what life would be like if he was married to Emily and they had a baby and then he sighed happily.

Fran said, "so have you picked out a name for our granddaughter"?, Derek said, "we have", Dave looked at his daughter and said, "and what name did you decide on"?, Penelope said, "everybody we want you to meet Grace Francine Morgan". Dave smiled and said, "a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl", Fran said, "honey I am honored that you named your daughter after me".

Derek said, "we couldn't think of a better name for our daughter, she is named after two of the strongest and most amazing women we've ever known", Dave smiled and nodded his head yes in agreement. Penelope looked at her father and said, "daddy would you like to hold her"?, Dave said, "I'd love to", she then gently handed the baby over and sat smiling as she watched the grandfather/granddaughter bonding happen.

Derek sat down on the bed beside his wife and watched as everybody got their chance to hold the baby, one thing was sure as they watched the aunts, uncles and grandparents hold the baby and that was that baby Grace would never lack in love and that the family would do whatever it took to keep her both safe and happy.


	35. Chapter 35

Princess Penelope-Ch 35

Epilogue- 10 Years Later

Dave and Fran were all smiles as the looked around the room at all of the smiling faces in the room, tonight was a special occasion, not only was it their 10th anniversary but it was Graces 10th birthday. The family had endured a lot over additions over the past 10 years, additions that only made their family better.

JJ and Reid were married about a year in a double wedding with Emily and Hotch after Grace was born and it wasn't long before they were welcoming the now 8 year old Henry Reid into their clan with his brother Michael following 3 years later. Emily and Hotch that also welcomed Jack Matthew Hotchner a few months after Henry was born and then when Jack was 5 Emily found out that she was pregnant with her daughter Sophie who is currently 3 years old and the apple of her daddys eye.

Penelope and Derek had welcomed Hank Spencer Morgan into the family when Grace was 3 years old and then they welcomed their twins Jennifer Emelia and David Aaron Morgan to their ever growing family. While Derek was off on leave with Penelope after the birth of the twins a new addition to the team was made and his name was Luke Alvez.

Well it was love at first sight for Luke and Desi who were married less than 6 months after they met and they are now the proud parents of twin sons Alberto Derek and Andrew Shawn Alvez. Dave and Fran loved all of their family they loved spoiling all of those amazing grandchildren rotten. Fran was currently trying to get her other daughter Sarah hooked up with a friend of Lukes for a while and they were finally an item and going strong.

Dave was standing in front of the fireplace and looking out over the smiling face of his oldest granddaughter, she ran over to him and wrapped her little arms around his neck and said, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY NONNO". He kissed her cheek and said, "thank you baby and happy birthday to you", she giggled and said, "thank youuuuu" as she turned around and ran over to her daddy.

Fran sighed and said, "we've made ourselves quite the little life haven't we Mr. Rossi"?, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "that we have Mrs. Rossi, that we have". A huge dinner had been fixed for the family and that dinner included not 1 but 2 cakes, one for their anniversary and one for the birthday girl.

Grace got everything she'd asked for and a lot she didn't and she couldn't have been happier, Derek laughed as he watched his daughter riding around the backyard on her new bike with her brothers, sisters and cousins chasing after her. Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "soooo Mrs. Morgan, how are you feeling"?, she said, "tired but amazing Mr. Morgan".

Derek said, "it's hard to believe that we've been together 10 years already isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it sure is and we have an amazing life don't we"?, he sighed happily and said, "that we do". Derek said, "we have an amazing home, beautiful children, the best family in the world and we all start our new jobs at the BAU on Monday, who could ask for more"?, Penelope agreed quickly and then kissed her husband gently on the lips.

As they looked around the room they couldn't believe everything that they'd been through but they knew that everything that life had put them through they came out the definite winners. While the kids all played in the back yard Derek held out his hand and said, "shall we princess"?, she put her hand in his and said, "that we shall my prince, that we shall" as he pulled her into his loving arms and they danced their way across the yard.

Dave smiled as he watched his daughter and son in law dancing and it wasn't long before the yard was filled with dancing couples, Fran sighed and said, "how about it husband dear, wanna dance with your bride"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "for the rest of our lives Bella, for the rest of our lives" and then he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and then all of the happy couples continued dancing as the birthday/anniversary celebration continued.

THE END


End file.
